New Town, New School, New Start
by AssbuttInTheImpala
Summary: Castiel Novak, a high school senior, has just moved to a new town with his mother. Starting at a new high school where he soon finds himself caught in the charm that is, high school jock, Dean Winchester
1. Chapter 1

_New town… New school... New life... _Castiel thought to himself as he woke up after a horrible night's sleep due to nightmares about his new school. He was so nervous he almost threw up. Castiel got out of bed and dressed in his favourite slim-fit, blue jeans and plain grey t-shirt. His stomach churned as he headed downstairs, smelling what his mother was cooking him for breakfast. He knew he couldn't eat a bite of it as he would just throw it back up again.

"I'm just going to head off. I'll see you tonight" He called out, opened the front door and left not hearing the reply. He knew she would be disappointed he didn't eat but he didn't care. He just wanted to get to school so he could get the first day over and done with.

Castiel took his time walking to school countless disastrous scenarios running through his mind of how the day would pan out. Once he arrived he headed straight to the office to pick up his timetable. He told the receptionist who he was and took a seat waiting for his timetable to be printed out.

"Castiel, you're common room is 108. I can show you where it is if you like?"

He nodded and she pointed it out on the map that was in the office. Once he knew where he was heading he thanked her and left. The halls were almost deserted now as the bell had rung while he was in the office. He made his way down the hallway taking the exact path he was shown. He found his class easy enough and headed inside.

"Ah, Castiel I presume?" He was greeted by his teacher, Mr Singer. Castiel nodded and produced a shy smile. "Come up here Castiel and introduce yourself"

Castiel wandered up to the front. He hated talking in front of the class. Let alone about himself, he had nothing interesting to say.

"Uhm… I'm Castiel…" He turned and looked to his teacher.

"Is that all?"

Castiel just stared back

"Alright then take a seat. Dean, you are responsible for showing Castiel to his classes. You take just about all the same ones except a couple. Keep an eye on him."

A husky voice down the back piped up "Oh Sir, are you serious? I don't want to look after him"

_Great, making friends already and I've only said 3 fucking words to these people._

"Can't you get someone else to?"

"Dean, you will do as I say or you will spend the week in detention and miss the game this weekend."

"Fine, I'll do it" Dean replied with a huff.

"Good, you can leave early and show him to his locker on the way. Off you go"

Castiel heard the chair scrape along the floor as Dean stood up. Dean's footsteps echoing from the timber floorboards "Let's go then, dude. Hurry up" Castiel glanced up at Dean looking into his eyes. He had dark green eyes and short brown hair that was spiked up. Castiel stood up without saying a word and followed Dean out the door.

They walked down the hall without saying a word to one another. They hadn't walked long when Dean stopped and turned to face Castiel.

"Listen dude, I don't want to be friends with you. I'm only doing this because I don't want to miss the game this weekend. Don't talk to me unless I speak to you. Don't hang around me during breaks. I'm only going to help you out today and then you're on your own. Got it?"

_Well this guy's an asshole_ "Yeah, sure whatever" Castiel replied. He didn't want to be friends with a guy that acted like this anyway.

"Good." Dean turned on his heel and continued walking.

Finally he stopped outside a locker and turned his head to Castiel

"This is your locker. Guessing you know the combination?"

Castiel nodded.

The lady at the office had given it to him at the same time as his timetable. As Castiel entered the code, the bell rang and students flooded the corridor. Dean distanced himself from Castiel. Castiel guessed he has 'an image' to keep up and hanging round the new guy wasn't exactly 'cool'. He'd finished putting his stuff in his locker and shut the door, locking it in place. He turned to face Dean who was talking to some brunette girl now. Castiel didn't want to interrupt so stood where he was trying not to stare.

He analysed Dean, he'd never seen another guy like him. He was wearing a big leather jacket with the collar turned up, over a green shirt with the buttons undone to reveal a navy blue t-shirt. His jeans were baggy and ripped showing his skin at the knees, complete with brown boots that had splatters of dried mud across the top. His face was flawless and his jawline was unlike any other.

_I'd fuck him senseless. Caress that jawline with my tongue, nibble on his ears._

Castiel's thoughts were interrupted by the school bell. The girl Dean had been talking to kissed him on the cheek and left for her class. Dean turned to face Castiel who quickly looked away so not to look like he'd been staring at Dean. He didn't want to make him angry. He seemed like the wrong person to make mad.

"Dude, let's go." Castiel shuffled forward and followed Dean. "We got English first with Ms Harvelle. She's a real ball grinder"

Castiel looked at Dean with a puzzled look on his face. _This guy says I can't talk to him yet he's giving me tips on our teachers?_ Dean didn't take any notice of Castiel and suddenly turned and entered the next door.

"Hey Miss, this is… uhm dude what's your name again?"

"Castiel" he replied

"Yeah that's right, this is Castiel. He's new"

"Uh yes, welcome Castiel. Please take a seat."

Castiel found a free seat and put his books on the desk while Dean took his usual spot down the back of the class.

"Hi, I'm Anna"

Castiel heard from his left. He turned his head in her direction.

"Oh hi, nice to meet you" Castiel replied smiling. Anna smiled back and turned her attention back to Ms Harvelle.

"Today class we will begin reading Macbeth." As she spoke she wandered around the room handing out the play. "I want you to have read the first act and written a summary by next class so we can discuss and begin act II."

Castiel opened it as soon as she placed it on his desk and began reading. He had always been great at literature. His love of books was out of this world.

The bell finally rang and he headed for the door. "Catch ya round Castiel" Anna called out as he walked passed her.

"Yeah, cya"

Castiel waited outside the door for Dean to take him to their next class. He had art next. Castiel loved art; it was his escape from the world. He would sit up at night sketching into the early hours of the morning anything that came into his mind. Dean finally emerged from the doorway and took him to his class

"This is our art class. Afterwards you have Chemistry which I definitely don't take but it's just down the hall so I'm sure you can manage that on your own. At the end of lunch I'll meet you at your locker and take you to our afternoon class."

"Alright, thank you, Dean."

"Whatever, dude."

Castiel watched Dean as he walked inside the class. His broad shoulders, strong muscular arms and a tight, perky ass were quite a sight. Castiel shook his head _he's not fucking interested you idiot. He's straight. Still it doesn't hurt to have a fantasy or two… _Castiel followed inside just as the bell rang again.

Castiel got out his sketch pad and placed it on the desk just as the teacher began "Today, you are going to sketch a person. It can be anyone you like as long as it's not yourself. Heck you can even draw me if you felt inclined."

The glass giggled and Mr Crowley continued "Male or female, mother, father, brother, sister, friend…. lover"

Everyone giggled more.

"You'd think just 4 months from graduation you'd be a little more mature about me saying 'lover' we aren't dumb, us teachers, you know. We were in high school too once. Right as I was saying, draw anyone you like. The best ones will be displayed on the art board in the hall. Now get cracking"

Quiet whispers spread around the class. Castiel had never had art displayed to the rest of the school before. This was his chance to show how good he was although he'd never admit it. Castiel didn't hesitate. He flicked to the next blank page and knew immediately who he was going to draw – Dean. He glanced around the room to see where he was sitting. Of course he found him sitting down the back in deep conversation with some guy. Luckily, he was sitting in the right spot so Castiel could stare and draw him without being seen and put pencil to paper and began to sketch.

Whenever Dean looked up Castiel quickly looked back down at his sketch pad as not to be seen. The sketch at the moment could be anyone so it wasn't too obvious if Crowley saw the sketch or even Dean for that matter.

Art seemed to be over far too quickly and Castiel headed down the hall as Dean had told him and went to Chemistry. He entered the room with a sigh knowing Dean wouldn't be in there. _What's wrong with me? I've only known the guy for half a day and I'm already feeling down because he isn't in my class? Get it together Castiel._

Suddenly the bell rang signally lunch had finally arrived and Castiel headed outside to find somewhere to eat. He was starving after having missed breakfast. His nerves had definitely calmed down during art and chemistry. A big shady tree grew on a grass patch on the far side of the quad. Castiel headed over and sat down leaning his back against the tree, unzipped his bag and pulled out his lunch his mother had packed for him that morning.

He was about to take a bite out of his crispy red apple when Anna came wandering over "Hey Castiel, mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all, please" Castiel moved across slightly so Anna could sit down next to him and lean against the trunk too.

"So you like the school?"

"Yeah, I guess. Nothing to complain about yet"

Anna laughed "Don't worry you will soon. I see Dean has been assigned to show you round. Doing a great job isn't he?"

"Oh yeah, great job" Castiel replied sarcastically "Does he play football or something?"

"Baseball. He's the captain. Really great player but his Dad's the coach so he gets ridden pretty badly if they lose. His Dad's got a bit of a temper."

"Oh…" Castiel replied with a sense of sadness in his voice

"Yeah but he won't show that it tears him up inside. He's got a tough guy image to uphold." Anna continued, "We used to be good friends up until we started here and then he became, well, an asshole"

"What happened? Why'd he change?"

"Popularity got to his head. He made it on the team as a sophomore and then his Dad became the coach so he never lost his place and then became captain. I think there was a bit of stuff going on at home as well between his parents which made him change"

Just as Anna finished, Dean walked passed not even noticing the two. Castiel watched him pass focussing on his face and then that tight ass of his again.

"Ahem" Anna cleared her throat causing Castiel to startle. He'd completely forgotten Anna was even there. "You like him don't you?"

Castiel turned and stared at Anna "What? Of course not!" Castiel replied trying to cover up his feelings "Like you said, he's an asshole."

"Well you were just staring at his ass so I'd say you at least find him attractive" Castiel blushed. He'd never told anyone he was gay, not even his mother and here he was sitting under a tree with a girl he'd only just met about to reveal his biggest secret.

"It's ok. I won't say anything. I promise."

Anna stood up and picked up her bag. She leaned down and whispered into Castiel's ear "Just between you and me, Dean isn't as straight as he appears to be" Castiel looked at Anna confused but Anna just turned and walked off.

_What does she mean he's not as straight as he appears to be? He seemed pretty straight this morning when he was talking to that brunette. She'd even kissed him on the cheek. Well she kissed him and not the other way around but he didn't seem to be protesting and seemed to enjoy it so maybe Anna is right. _Castiel shook the thoughts from his head as he was walking to his locker after the bell rang to meet Dean. Dean was already waiting for him when Castiel arrived

"Dude, we can't be late for this class. The teacher is a complete fucking dick. First day or not he'll give you a detention. I can't miss the game this week so hurry the fuck up."

Dean walked briskly down the hall and headed up the stairs taking two at a time. Castiel struggled to keep up. Dean was fit and took the stairs easy causing Castiel to fall behind but it gave him a chance to see that tight ass better so he kept up with Dean. They reached the third floor and walked across the hall to the classroom.

Dean took his seat near the back of the class and Castiel found a spare desk near the window. The teacher was at the front of the room reading a newspaper when the second bell rang. He folded the paper on his desk and stood up.

"Right, open your books to chapter 3 and start working on the problems. New kid, come up here please."

Everyone in the class looked round to see who he was referring to. All eyes laid on Castiel as the class figured it out. He slid out from his seat and headed toward the front. The teacher had returned to his seat eyes fixed on Castiel as he approached the desk.

"Alright, my name is Mr Zachariah. You will call me Mr Zachariah, not sir, not dude or anything else you students call people these days. You will never be late for my class or else you will receive a detention. I have a spare book for you here."

Mr Zachariah reached behind him and grabbed a book handing it to Castiel. _12__th__ Grade Mathematics_ was the title.

"Return to your seat and start working"

"Yes, Mr Zachariah" Castiel turned and went back to his seat.

The next hour seemed to drag on forever. Castiel hated maths. He wasn't bad at it, he just really didn't like the subject. He snuck glances over his shoulder towards Dean every so often. It seemed Dean hated maths as much as he did as most of the lesson he had his head on his desk having a nap. Just as Castiel looked over his shoulder, Dean looked up towards the window. Castiel flashed his head back down to his desk. _Shit I've been caught._ He could feel the blood rushing to his ears and could swear Dean was still staring over in his direction but too scared to look again. Finally the final bell rang and it was time to head home.

Castiel headed for the door passing Dean, "Thanks for today Dean." He coughed out trying to pass it as a casual thank you.

Dean lifted his head and stared back at him, stood up and left.

_Oh so I can't even thank you? Ugh what an asshole but a fine as fuck asshole. _

Walking home, all Castiel could think of was what Anna had said to him about Dean. _Did she mean that he's been with a guy before? Was he a closet gay and when they were friends he'd confided in her?_

He couldn't shake it. He needed to find out more tomorrow. If Castiel had any chance to get to know Dean, it was through Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was lying stark naked on Castiel's bed holding his long hard dick in his hand.

"Come here, baby" he called out "I want you to help me"

Castiel walked towards the bed positioning himself between Dean's legs. Dean moved his hand away as Castiel leaned down pushing his lips onto the head of Dean's cock, licking his tongue across the slit.

"Yeah baby, that's what I like" Dean moaned.

Castiel woke up with his dick hard. This had never happened with a guy he'd just met. _I am well and truly fucked. _He rolled over thinking of anything but Dean as he started to soften closing his eyes and falling asleep.

-  
Castiel entered the common room not seeing Dean but noticed Anna was in his class. He wasn't here long enough to scope out who was in his class on the first day. He went over to where Anna sat

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Castiel asked politely.

"Oh hey Castiel. No of course not. Take a seat" Castiel sat down and smiled at Anna.

"Do you think we could talk about what you told me yesterday?"

Anna looked at him with a huge smile across her face

"Knew you liked him. You're a very bad liar Castiel."

"So I've been told" Castiel had been told it, many a time. Trying to cover up sneaking out of the house the night before to his mother was always a difficult task. Somehow people just always seemed to know he was lying. "I'm surprised more people haven't figured it out like you have to be honest"

Just as Anna was about to reply, Dean walked through the door. Castiel glanced over thinking of his dream_._

"Ahem" Anna cleared her throat Castiel was brought back down to earth.

"Sorry, I just…" Castiel tried to speak

"It's fine Castiel. Look the bell's about to go. I'll meet you by the tree at lunch and tell you everything I know, OK?"

Castiel's face lit up with excitement "By the tree? Yes, see you then." Just as he finished the bell rang and he was off to class. Double maths was first followed by history. _Great, lunch is going to come real fast_.

Castiel snuck glances at Dean once again in Maths. It was the longest double period of his life. _Why is maths so fucking boring? Who needs to know about some Greek dude and his fucking triangles? I'm never going to use this shit._ History was a little better as he enjoyed the subject but no Dean to sneak glances at so he soon found his thoughts wandering to Dean. _Fuck, I'm screwed._

Finally it was lunch. Castiel walked as fast as he could down to the tree to meet Anna. He took a seat and glanced round the quad nervously, she was nowhere in sight. Just as he was about to give up, he saw her walking across the quad.

"Sorry I took so long, got held up."

"It's OK, you're here now" He smiled at her as she sat down.

Anna pulled out her lunch from her bag and started to eat. Castiel looked at her eager to hear what she could tell him about Dean. He didn't want to seem impatient but he wanted to know if he actually had a chance with Dean or if he should just move on now.

They sat in silence while they both ate their lunches.

"First thing's first" Anna began after she'd finish eating "I am telling you this because I think you could actually make Dean happy."

Castiel blushed at how frank Anna was.

"Ok, as you know Dean and I were good friends until high school. We were inseparable. We told each other everything. Back in 6th grade, he stayed at my house for the weekend. I kind of had a bit of a crush on him at the time and thought that this weekend would be the perfect time to tell him and maybe, just maybe sneak in a kiss."

Castiel stared at Anna listening to every word she spoke intently as if his life depended on it.

"So we were up in my room when we decided to play truth or dare."

Castiel laughed "I can see where this is going"

Anna chuckled "Yeah well… I went first and said truth and of course as every game of truth and dare is, Dean led with the classic 'Who do you like?' I didn't really know what to say but it was then or never so I plucked up the courage and said 'You. I like you, Dean.' He just stared at me not saying a word. I thought it was a look of shock, that I had just told him the best news in the world. I took the chance, I thought that I had, and leaned over and went to give him a peck on the cheek but he backed away straight away."

Castiel was going to say something but wanted to hear the end of the story.

"He apologised straight away 'Anna I'm so sorry, I just… I don't feel that way about you know…' 'Me? I understand. I'm sorry for trying I just thought…' 'Anna it's not you. You're beautiful Anna, any guy would be lucky to have you. It's just that…' 'Just what?' 'You have to promise you will never tell anyone what I am about to tell you' 'Of course Dean I would never betray you like that'"

She paused "Well I'm betraying him right now aren't I. Well he deserves it for being an asshole. He told me he like guys."

"But then how come all the girls round here seem to be hanging around him? I mean look" Dean was across the other side of the quad with about 5 girls all standing around him and his 2 baseball buddies flirting with Dean.

"Yeah, he was like that back in the day too. Trust me, that was my exact reaction too. He told me he just wasn't ready to tell anyone and that he'd only told me because we were best friends. I don't even think he's told anyone else to this day let alone actually been with a guy. He seems to have a different girl every week. Guess he's just trying to get it out of his system."

Castiel glanced over at Dean _I've got to talk with him. I know he told me not to but I have to do it._

"Do you know what class he has next? I didn't get a chance to ask what classes he takes that are the same as me. All I know is he's not in my chemistry or history class"

"I think he has Gym next. What do you have?" Castiel's eyes widened and a grin grew on his face "Gym I'm guessing by the look on your face."

Castiel didn't need to reply, his face said it all. Just as they sat there enjoying the sun in silence for a few minutes, the bell rang. They both got to their feet

"Well, good luck Castiel. I hope it works out."

"Thanks for telling me this Anna, you're a real friend. I hope we can continue this friendship? I really enjoy your company and not just because the fact you know stuff about Dean."

"Yeah, me too Castiel. I'll see you later, don't want to be late." Anna turned and left.

Castiel headed for the gym to get changed for PE. When he got there he saw Dean already getting changed. He had his shirt off while he continued to talk to his buddies. He obviously worked out a lot. His body was so toned, his biceps bulging. Castiel set his bag down near to Dean, close enough that he could say something to him but far enough away that Dean wouldn't notice him.

"Yeah sweet guys I'll meet you out there in a minute, just got to put this stuff away" Dean said to his buddies. _Finally a chance to talk to him when his buddies aren't here._

"Hey Dean, how are you?" Dean turned his head to look at who had talked to him.

"What the fuck do you want?"

_Great, this is going to go swimmingly_

"I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. I really wouldn't have survived without you." Castiel removed his shirt to revel his thin but slightly toned body.

Castiel stared into Dean's green eyes wanting to lean over and kiss him but resisting the urge. He could've sworn he saw Dean's eyes drop to check out his body

_Don't be fucking stupid Castiel. He doesn't want to tell you he's gay yet. He doesn't even fucking know you. It's in your head. Just play nice and maybe he will be your friend first then see how it goes from there._

Castiel unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down revealing his blue cotton boxers. Dean quickly looked away from Castiel. Trying not to laugh Castiel put on his shorts and shirt and put his left over gear in his bag.

"Well thanks again Dean, see you in the gym"

Castiel started to walk towards the exit when he heard a shuffle behind him.

"Hey uh… Caaassttty..?"

Castiel spun round "Castiel, it's said Castiel."

_Don't get your hopes up Castiel. He might just be thinking you want to be friends. He doesn't know that you're into him and he definitely doesn't know that you know he's gay. _

"Yeah, Castiel, uh could I ask you something? It's kind of personal…"

"Yeah sure, Dean go ahead"

"Are you friends with Anna?"

Castiel paused for a second, confused as to why Dean wanted to know if he was friends with Anna, before replying "Yeah we're friends…"

"Alright" Dean picked up his gear and left the changing room.

_What. The. Fuck_

-  
The rest of the week went passed quite uneventful. He hadn't talked to Dean again due to the fact that he'd barely even seen him outside of their classes together. Anna however had been hanging out with Castiel every lunch. Castiel really enjoyed having someone to talk to. He'd never really had a friend like this before that he could openly share that he was gay. He'd had heaps of friends at his previous school but none of them compared to Anna. She just had this aura about her, like her and Castiel were the only people in the school.

The bell rang and Anna stood up "So, you going to the game tomorrow?"

"Hadn't thought about it. Not really a big baseball fan. Are you?"

"I tend to go to the home games, school spirit and all. Do you want to come with me?"

Castiel hesitated for a moment.

"Oh come on Castiel. It's a chance to get a good look at Dean"

_She's right Castiel. It might be the only time you can actually stare at him and not look creepy _

"Alright, I'll go with you."

"Awesome I'll meet you here tomorrow then?"

"Yep see you then"

-  
Saturday morning Castiel woke up excited to see how good Dean was at baseball. He'd never thought he'd ever willingly go and watch a baseball game. It had just never really appealed to him.

It was a warm day so he wore his favourite grey AC/DC t-shirt with his jeans. He went downstairs to see his mother had laid out breakfast for him. Scrambled eggs on toast with a side of bacon and baked beans, his favourite. He gobbled it down as fast as he could eager to go and meet Anna.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" his mother asked staring at how fast Castiel was devouring his food.

"Meeting my friend Anna to go watch the school baseball game."

"Since when do you watch baseball?"

_Shit she knows something's up. _

"Hmm well have fun" She continued and left the room. _Phew. _

The grandstand was filling up fast with people. _This team must be pretty good if all these people turn out to watch them. _Castiel scanned the crowd searching for Anna when he spied her in the middle of the bleachers. She must have got here early to get such a good seat right behind the home team dugout. Castiel made his way over to Anna

"Great seats you got here looking towards the dugout"

"I picked them out just for you" she replied with a wry smile on her face.

"You might have to explain a few things to me. I'm not very familiar with the sport."

"I'm surprised, I thought you would have googled everything about it by now seeing you have a special interest in a certain someone"

Castiel glanced around nervously hoping no one had heard what Anna had said

"Relax Castiel. No one would be listening to us. I doubt they even care"

Castiel attempted to smile at her when he spied Dean walking out to warm up. Castiel stared over at Dean. His toned body was easily visible through his uniform. His broad shoulders, enormous biceps, toned pectorals and of course that perky ass of his. Dean wandered over towards the dugout to place his bag down not even looking up into the bleachers.

Anna watched Castiel intently when Castiel finally realised he'd been staring at Dean for a good five minutes.

"Oh sorry Anna…"

"It's fine… I usually watch the games by myself anyway. I'm used to it."

_Castiel you ass, stop being so selfish. This girl befriended you and told you something personal the first day she knew you, the least you could do is actually pay attention to her. She's the reason you're here after all. _

During the game he spent most of the time asking Anna questions. Both about the game and about her, avoiding talking about Dean. He wanted to show that he was friends with her because she's such an awesome person and not because of the things she knew about Dean.

Castiel began to even forget about the game until it was Dean's turn to bat. It was the final innings and the home side was down by 1 run with a runner on second and third. All Dean had to do was hit it far enough to get them both home. He'd done it many a time before. He was the star hitter in the team. He even held the school record for most homeruns in a single season and the all-time run scorer.

The crowd was cheering for Dean as he approached the plate and then went silent as Dean positioned himself for the pitch. He tapped his bat on the plate 3 times and then swung it back behind his head.

The ball came in hard and fast and Dean swung at it.

"Strike one!" cried the umpire as the away crowd cheered.

Cries of "Come on, Dean!" came from behind Anna and Castiel on the bleachers.

Dean tapped the plate three times again and readied himself for the next pitch. The pitch came in just the same as the last one. Dean swung again striking the air

"Strike two!" the umpire taunted again.

More cheers from the away section were heard

"Come on Dean. You can do this" Castiel cried out standing as he spoke when Dean turned towards where Anna and Castiel were sitting to compose himself.

Castiel swore Dean had seen him when suddenly Anna pulled him down back onto the seat.

"Sit down Castiel. He's trying to win us the game"

"Sorry I thought I'd try and encourage him"

"You didn't need to stand up. But I admit that was cute"

All eyes were on Dean. Miss this and the game is over. Hit it for a homer and Dean was a hero. Dean wandered back to the plate taking deep breaths. Castiel observed as Dean did the same routine of tapping the plate. The crowd was dead silent. You could've heard a pin drop.

_Come on Dean. You can do it. _

The pitch flew in, Dean swung as hard as he could

"Strike three. You're out!"

The away crowd burst into cheers as Dean's head slumped to look at the ground.

Dean stormed back to the dugout where he threw his bat onto the ground.

"Fuck this. Fuck sakes." He yelled out the rest of the team head in their hands.

"It's ok Dean you did your best" one of his teammates piped up.

"Shut the fuck up Derek" he snarled back as the coach stormed over

"What the fuck was that Dean? You just lost us the fucking game. You're on washing duty. Clean all the gear and the uniforms before you leave here."

"What?! Coach that's not fair!" Dean blurted out.

"And for that you can do an 8 mile run around the fields before you even think about coming home"

This is the first time Castiel had laid eyes on Dean's father. He'd seemed exactly how Anna had described him, angry and short-tempered.

Dean grabbed his gear and walked off to the changing sheds kicking the ground as he went. Castiel watched him the whole way his heart breaking for Dean. Anna must have notice the look on Castiel's face

"I hate to say I told you so, but I did warn you. He does love him and his brother though He'd do anything for them it's just he has a roundabout way of showing it. No surprises that Dean turned out the way he did."

Castiel turned to face Anna "Do you think I should go talk to him?"

"Not now. Wait till he's calmed down a bit. Maybe talk to him on Monday."

_Monday? I can't wait that long. I need to talk to him now. Let him know it's alright, that I can make him happy. _

"Yeah, I guess you're right. He'd probably punch me if I walked in there right now. Should we go get some lunch? My shout"

"Yeah Castiel, that sounds great."

-  
Walking to school on Monday, all Castiel could think about was what he was going to say to Dean.

_I can't just go up to him and say 'your Dad's a douche' he'd punch me in the face. He'd probably react the same way if I asked him if he's ok after his Dad yelled at him. Ugh I'll just have to wing it and hope I don't get punched._

When Castiel entered the common room, Dean wasn't there. He didn't think much of it because Dean didn't usually show up till right after the second bell but today he didn't show up at all. Castiel was worried

_What if his Dad did something to him behind closed doors. If he reacts like that in public imagine what he's like at home. Don't be silly Castiel he's probably just sick or something. _

After English, Castiel headed up to art class. He got his sketch pad out of his bag and placed it on his desk. All he could think about was Dean and why he wasn't at school. He needed to find out where he was.

_What is wrong with me? I've been at this school a week and all of a sudden I can't stop thinking about this guy who was a complete asshole to me the moment I got here. He's been gone a day Castiel, there's no need to get worked up. If he's not back at school tomorrow, then investigate._

-  
The rest of the week dragged on. Dean had shown up to school on Tuesday, much to the relief of Castiel, and didn't appear to have anything different about him. Castiel had hardly seen him though. There was a big game on the weekend made even bigger after Dean's strike-out at the last game. If they could win this game, they were one win away at the finals.

Anna and Castiel had become even closer, hardly talking about Dean anymore, just anything and everything. She'd even gone over to Castiel's house for dinner Wednesday night.

"Your Mom is really lovely, Castiel. She's a great cook" Anna said on Thursday

"Yeah she is, thanks Anna I'll let her know you enjoy her cooking."

They spent the rest of the lunch break discussing TV shows they'd watched recently until the bell indicated they needed to head to their afternoon classes.

"What do you have now? Gym?"

Castiel's face lit up at the realisation he could get a chance to talk to Dean.

"I'll take that as a yes?" she said smiling "You really need to control your face. You give everything away with a look"

"Yeah, I know I do. I just hope Dean hasn't figured that out yet."

"Why not? I thought you would want him to know?"

"I do, it's just… I don't know… I just don't want to rush things you know? He doesn't even know that I know he's gay let alone that I have a crush on him. I just want to be friends with him first. At least then I can have an excuse for staring at him and not have to look away when he sees me looking."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well good luck, I'll see you later"

"Yeah, bye Anna"

He entered the changing room hoping to get a glance at Dean but didn't see him. He must have already got changed and gone out. Castiel quickly got changed and headed out to meet the rest of his classmates. He spied Dean standing on the far side of the group of students talking with his friends not even stirring at Castiel's arrival but that was normal.

"Alright, today we are going to be playing dodgeball" the teacher began.

Excited whispers spread about the class. Castiel was great at dodgeball. His small frame made him very flexible making it easier to dodge the incoming balls.

"Calm down, calm down. Okay, I'm picking the teams coz I know how you guys like to make it nerds versus jocks and I ain't doing that"

He split the class into 2 teams. Unfortunately, Dean was on the opposite team to Castiel.

_Darn could've been a great moment to talk to him, talk tactics and all._

"On my whistle…."

Woot the whistle blew. Free for all to grab the balls from the centre. Castiel decided to hang back from the rest of the group and hide out the back till the numbers whittled down a bit. He had to make a couple of easy dodges but nothing too hard.

He watched Dean on the other side being the big mucho man and getting people out left right and centre. He got lost watching him, the sweat dripping off his face, his muscles bulging as he picked up the balls and threw them.

"Dude, incoming!"

Castiel had little to no time to react as he saw the big red ball fling towards him, heading for his face. He bent his back over reaching his right hand to the ground, the ball just flying over him.

Castiel stood to his feet and realised there was silence in the gym. He glanced around to see all eyes on him, even Dean's.

"Uhm…. Are we still playing or…?"

Mr Hendrickson blew his whistle again "Alrighty then… remaining players back to your baseline. We will start again. Great skill there Castiel."

"Thank you sir"

The game carried on with Castiel finally getting out due to a cheap shot from one of Dean's buddies. "Hit the showers, class. Great session today."

Castiel walked back to the changing room getting pats of the back from his classmates.

"Great job dude, where'd you learn to do that?" one of them asked.

"Just played a lot of dodgeball at my previous school, that's all."

"Oh awesome, the name's Gabriel." He extended his hand out in front of Castiel.

Castiel met his hand with Gabriel's "Castiel, nice to meet you."

"You too buddy. So where are you from?"

"I moved here with my mother from Michigan"

"Oh awesome, I love Michigan. Well nice to meet you dude, I'll catch you round." Gabriel left without even bothering to get changed.

Castiel entered the changing room grabbing his towel and headed for the showers. Everyone else seemed to have left. He turned the corner stepping onto the cold tile floor to find Dean stark naked drying his hair. Dean stopped and stared at Castiel. Castiel didn't know what to do. He turned around facing away from Dean

"Uh, I'm so sorry, I thought everyone had left." He stuttered out. Castiel could feel the blood rushing to his head and ears.

"Dude, it's fine. It's the showers. What did you expect? That I'd be standing in my boxers coz I'm too scared to show my junk?"

"Uhm…. No…. It's just not exactly what I was expecting."

"Am I bigger or smaller than you expected?" Castiel was extremely confused _is he hitting on me? Did he really just ask me that? Does he know? _Dean continued "You going to look at me or are you going to leave and look at me awkwardly every time you see me now?"

Castiel spun round to face Dean thankful that he had now put his towel around his waist.

"That's better. You still haven't answered me question though."

Castiel hesitated for a moment "Why would you assume I'd thought about you like that?"

"Well it's kinda hard not to notice when a guy stares at you in just about every class you have with him and from across the quad at lunch."

_He'd seen me looking? How? I've been so careful to not look too much._

"Plus there's the game last week where you stood up and cheered me on"

Castiel's eyes widened and then looked at his feet feeling the heat in his cheeks "You saw that huh?"

He laughed "Yeah dude, I noticed. Kind of hard not to when you're the only one standing in the bleachers"

Castiel blushed, not knowing what to say to Dean.

"Cas, relax it's fine but I'm blaming you for the fact that I struck out on the next pitch."

Castiel looked up to notice Dean had moved a couple of steps towards him, closing the gap between them.

_He just called me Cas. No one has ever called me Cas. _

"You called me Cas"

"Oh did I? Sorry, I'll call you Castiel if it bothers you"

"No, no it's fine. Just no one has called me that before."

"Huh. That's strange. Seems like a logical nick-name to me"

He moved another step closer to Castiel locking his big green eyes on Castiel's.

"Your eyes, they're so blue. It's hard not to notice them staring at me… It's hard not to… stare back"

He stepped closer again, inches away from Castiel. Castiel could feel his warm breath on his lips.

"Dean I-"

Dean leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, not letting Castiel finish what he was saying. Dean pulled back and looked at Castiel who still had his eyes closed

"See you round, Cas"

Dean turned and left, leaving Castiel lost for words.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean pushed his lips onto Castiel's biting down on Castiel's bottom lip leaving bruises. His tongue swept down to Castiel's jawline sucking along to his ear where Dean nibbled and rolled his tongue over. Dean moved downwards along Castiel's neck leaving a trail of salvia as he went stopping at the collarbone and biting down again, sucking at Castiel's skin wanting to mark him, make Castiel's his. He moved down further still dragging his tongue as he went. All the way down Castiel's naked torso

"Dean… Don't stop" Castiel moaned out trying to get Dean to move lower

Finally Dean made it to Castiel's waist band pulling the boxers down to release his cock. Dean grabbed Castiel's balls in his fist slowly massaging them as he moved his tongue to meet the spurting head of Castiel's cock. He licked across the slit and placed his lips softly around the tip.

Castiel awoke hard as a rock. Seeing Dean in the showers had really spiced up his dreams. This time he wasn't going to roll over and go back to sleep though. He slid his hand down his naked torso pretending it was Dean's. He slipped his hand under his waistband and grabbed hold of his rock hard shaft. Starting slow, thinking that's how Dean would do it, he moved his hand up and down, turning his wrist slightly as he went.

"Dean…" he cried out moving his hand faster up and down his dick still turning his wrist.

He could feel it coming, he pushed his head back into his pillow imagining Dean biting at his neck as he moved his hand even faster. Castiel's eyes rolled back in his head moaning Dean's name as he came all over his stomach. _Fuck what is this guy doing to me._

-  
"I need to talk to you. Lunch time. Don't be late" Castiel announces to Anna in common room the next day.

"Why can't we talk now?" she replies with a confused tone.

"Too many listening ears in here. I need to tell you what happened at gym yesterday"

Castiel glances round the room searching for Dean who unsurprisingly isn't in the room.

"Alright Castiel, I'll meet you there. This better be good."

"Oh it is, don't you worry" he replies with a grin.

Anna smiles back and packs her things back in her bag as the bell rings.

As Anna walks out the door Castiel repeats "Don't be late".

Lunch couldn't come fast enough. Castiel has been itching to tell Anna what happened. Dean must've been given a pass to get our class for the day to practice for the game as he isn't any of his normal classes.

_Does it matter Castiel? What would you say to him anyway? Talk to Anna first then you can talk to Dean. _

Anna was already waiting for him once he reached their usual spot.

"Tell me everything" Anna began.

So Castiel sat down and told her the entire story of the events leading up to the kiss.

"Ok I need to confess something" Anna started as Castiel finished his recollection of the events.

Castiel looked at Anna confused, tilting his head to the side slightly lost in thought as to what she could possibly need to confess.

"What is it?" Castiel replied eventually trying not to sound worried.

"I may have talked to Dean last week after the game" Anna replied looking down at the ground to pull at the grass.

"What? And you're only just telling me this now? What did you say to him?" Castiel exclaimed with a hint of worry in his voice

"Nothing, nothing. I just… I may have told him…" Anna still refused to look at Castiel pulling more and more grass out of the ground.

"Told him what?!" Castiel was worried now. _What the fuck did she tell him and why won't she just answer my question?_

Anna lifted her head to look Castiel in the eye and said softly "That you like him"

"What? Why would you tell him that?" Castiel stood up and started pacing in front of Anna worried now that the only reason Dean kissed him was because he wanted a reaction of him but he wasn't going to voice his fears to Anna. Not yet. Not till he heard Dean's side of the story.

"Well it worked didn't it?" she said with a small smile.

"Well I guess you got me there. Wait, how did he react when you told him?"

"Well… he told me he had already figured it out. Told me that he saw you at the game, pretty much the same stuff he told you."

"Right ok so now what? I can't exactly go and talk to him. He's getting ready for the big game tomorrow. We're going together again right?"

"I guess you just take it one day at a time. Yeah, sure I'll go with you as long as this time you don't get all lubby dubby and embarrassing when Dean is at the plate"

Castiel laughed "I guess I can try to not do that"

-  
Castiel arrived home exhausted after school and just wanted to collapse on his bed for a couple of hours before starting on his homework. When he walked through the front door, he noticed another pair of shoes at the door. A pair of black, leather loafers that looked strangely familiar.

"Castiel, is that you?" his mother called from which sounded like the living room.

He followed the sound to the room and his jaw dropped when he saw who was sitting on the couch.

"Cassie!" the man stood and walked over to Castiel hugging him in a tight embrace.

"Balthazar, what are you doing here?" with a confused look on his face as he spoke to the tall blonde haired man that stood before him.

"What a man can't visit his friend? You're mother rang me and told me where you were living now and asked if I wanted to come stay for the weekend. Just like old times huh?"

Castiel was in shock. He hadn't talked to Balthazar since he left his old town, since they broke up.

"Well I'll leave you two to catch up. Call me if you need anything" his mother called as she left the room.

Castiel's face went from one of shock to one of anger and once his mother was out of earshot he yelled "What are you doing here?" to turn Balthazar's face from a smile to one of shock.

"Why do you think I'm here Cassie? To see you" he took a step towards Castiel and moved his hands to Castiel's biceps in attempt to pull him closer.

Castiel pushed Balthazar back not wanting him touching his arms "What makes you think I want to see you? You broke up with me because I was moving. I'm not stupid Balthazar, I know you were seeing Bella behind my back."

Balthazar looked at his feet obviously ashamed of what he had done in the past. "I'm sorry Cassie, I was stupid. I should never have done that to you."

"Well you did and I've moved on." Castiel's hands clenched into fists by his side as he spoke.

Balthazar lifted his head to look Castiel in the eye "You have? Who's the new guy?"

"No one" Castiel replied feeling the heat in his cheeks and shifted on the spot before looking at the floor.

Balthazar's face lit up with a smile "Don't lie to me Cassie you know you're a shit liar. Come on, tell me everything."

Balthazar put his arm around Castiel and led them to Castiel's room where he told Balthazar everything about Dean.

When Castiel had finished it was well into the night. Balthazar piped up "Well it sounds like you really like this guy, Cassie."

"Yeah I do" he blushed again and started to play with the duvet that was draped over his legs

"Well I'm going to have to meet him" Balthazar replied standing up as he did so.

"What? I've only talked to him a couple of times. I need to talk to him before you go anywhere near him" _What if Balthazar says something and completely fucks up everything. I need to do this myself. No third parties. No Anna and definitely no Balthazar._

"Cassie, stop worrying. You worry too much. It's going to be fine. Tomorrow after the game we are going to talk to him. Anna can come along too. We'll just talk to her tomorrow… Well today now. Guess we better get some sleep"

"No you're not coming with. I'm going to talk to Dean by myself. You can talk with Anna while I do. This is something I need to do myself. How do you think Dean will see it if I bring my ex-boyfriend over while I talk to him about how I feel?"

Balthazar's face softened as he spoke "Yeah I guess you're right. Ok so where am I sleeping?"

Castiel let out a sigh of relief that Balthazar listened to him for once. "Mom's set up the spare bedroom for you. You can sleep in there."

* * *

**A/N Please review this is my first fic so I'd love some feedback :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel awoke the next morning to his alarm screeching on his bed side table. He rolled over and pressed the snooze button before remembering they were going to the game today so he rolled out of bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He padded out of his room and across the hall to the bathroom to get ready.

After his shower he threw on his favourite jeans and a plain blue shirt which matched the school colours. Castiel had almost forgotten that Balthazar was even staying with him until he walked into the kitchen where he was sitting at the small, wooden table with a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him that he was greedily gobbling down.

Balthazar raised his head to look at Castiel as he slumped into the chair opposite him "Morning Cassie and how are we on this sunshiny morning?"

His mother turned around from the stove to look at her son "Oh good morning Castiel. Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah I guess. I hate mornings. Can't we just sleep forever?" Castiel replied as his mother dropped his breakfast in front of him

"I guess you could but then you wouldn't be able to watch _the game _today" Balthazar replied with a smirk.

Castiel glared at him across the table his brow furrowing as his mother cleaned up the stove. Thankfully she hadn't heard the comment.

"Eat up you don't have too long before the game so you better get a move on."

"How did you know we're attending the game?" Castiel asked with confusion as to how his mother knew they were attending

"Balthazar told me this morning silly. Now eat up and I'll drive you both to the game. I don't want you to miss anything."

Once they arrived at the ground, Castiel scanned through the crowd in the bleachers for Anna who once again, found the perfect spot to view the game. She waved them over and Castiel and Balthazar strolled over to meet her.

"Hey Anna, this is uh my friend, Balthazar. He came to surprise me. Hope you don't mind I dragged him along. He knows about everything by the way."

"Oh hi, nice to meet you Balthazar." She stood and held out her hand to Balthazar

"You too Anna" meeting her hand and raising it to his lips to kiss the back of it never looking away from her eyes.

Anna giggled and blushed slightly at the gesture before sitting back in her seat.

"So are you going to tell us what the plan is?" Balthazar began as they sat down.

"Oooh yes we do need to come up with a plan." Anna stated with a little too much eagerness.

"Fine let's come up with a plan" Castiel began "But if you do anything to screw it up - either of you – I will never forgive you" he said turning his head to each friend on either side of him.

"Well that's a bit extreme Castiel," Balthazar started "But fine, I promise I won't do anything intentionally to harm your future with Dean"

Castiel turned to Anna with a stare expecting the same from her.

"Hey, if I didn't want you and Dean to be together I wouldn't have told you anything about him in the first place" She replied with a glare

"Well I guess that's true. Alright so how am I going to do this?" Castiel turned to face Balthazar "You have the most experience in this area"

Balthazar grinned in reply "I guess I do. Worked on you so I guess it will work on lover-boy too"

"Wait, you two dated? Why are you only just telling me this Castiel?" Anna turned and glared at Castiel with an 'I-can't-believe-I'm-only-learning-about-this-now' look on her face.

"Yes, we dated, he cheated, I ended it, I moved here. Nothing more to it."

Balthazar looked dejected at Castiel's words but he knew that Castiel had moved on. He had done the unthinkable and destroyed any chance he had with Castiel the moment he slept with Bella but he was content on restoring his friendship. If he couldn't have Castiel the way he used to, then he wanted to make sure he was still present in his life and that he was happy and if that meant with Dean, then he wouldn't stand in the way so he stayed silent and decided to scan the crowd for any potential.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before he saw a familiar figure emerge from the changing sheds. Castiel felt a flutter in his stomach as he stared over at Dean. He just looked so good in his tight, white and blue uniform complete with a blue cap. Once Dean reached the dugout, he dropped his gear bag and took a quick glance up at the bleachers right where Castiel was sitting. He sent a wink his way before turning and heading back out to warm up.

"Did he just wink at you?" Anna asked with a grin on her face.

Castiel was speechless "I… I think he did. Yes" He stuttered out eventually with his face as red as a tomato.

"Oh come on Cassie, I did that to you all the time and you never reacted like that" Balthazar chimed in.

"Well you're no Dean Winchester" Anna said teasingly

"Harsh words little lady" Balthazar replied with a laugh. "If you will excuse me," he said after a few minutes "I spy a pretty blonde over there who I believe could be French. I wouldn't wait up. Nice to meet you again Anna" He leaned over and whispered into Castiel's ear "Good luck Cassie. I know you're nervous but just be yourself. I'm sure you'll do great." He pulled back and winked at Castiel as he stood. "Toodles" he said as a farewell and walked off to endeavour his chances with the French blonde.

The game was a lot more one sided this time with the home team cruising to victory by 5 runs. Castiel and Anna stood from their seats and cheered with the rest of the crowd and congratulated their team on their victory.

"Geez Castiel, anyone would think you actually like baseball." Anna teased

Castiel turned and glared at her "Well I want him to do well. I have grown a liking to this sport even if it does go on all day."

The teams shook hands and departed to their individual dugouts to collect their gear before hitting the showers. Dean strutted to the dugout with a huge grin on his face that made Castiel's heart melt just to see it.

"So," Anna began nudging Castiel's shoulder once Dean had departed across the field to the sheds "What are you going to do?"

Castiel sat down on the bleachers and put placed his elbows on his knees resting his head in his hands. "I have no idea. I've never approached anyone before. One would think this would be easier seeing he's already kissed me but apparently not."

Anna giggled "Well I guess we can just sit here until he comes out and then I'll leave you to it." She turned her head to where Balthazar was whispering in the ear of the blonde who was blushing at whatever he was saying. She signalled her head in their direction "Looks like Balthazar is a bit of a charmer."

Castiel turned his head to see Balthazar's progress "Yeah he is, that's why we didn't last long." Castiel said solemnly turning back to face the field "He was always trying to get in someone's pants. If you were pretty or had an accent he went after you. I can't believe I actually fell for it" He paused at the thought "Oh well I've moved on and obviously so has he. He is a good friend though even though he did betray my trust."

"If you say so. I hope Dean doesn't take forever. I don't want to be sitting here _all _day waiting to help you with your love life."

The grounds were emptying and soon it was just Castiel and Anna waiting in the bleachers with no signs of Dean.

"What the fuck is taking him so long?" Anna questioned clearly aggravated by the long wait

"You can leave if you want. I'm sure he won't take too much longer."

"It's fine Castiel. I'll wait with you till he shows up. If he does at all"

Finally a figure appeared from the sheds but it wasn't alone. Dean emerged wearing his blue letterman jacket with the brunette Castiel recognised from his first day hanging off his arm. Castiel's heart sank _I should've known he didn't want anything from me. He's deep in the fucking closet and isn't going to come out for someone like me. He cares too much about his fucking stupid reputation._

Anna could obviously sense the inner turmoil Castiel was going through as Dean trekked across the outfield laughing with the girl and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Castiel, I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say"

"Just don't…" He said coldly shifting so Anna's hand slipped off "Just don't say anything. I should have known" he stood up and stormed down to the bottom of the bleachers and walked off back to exit leaving Anna dumbfounded still in her seat.

"Dean fucking Winchester" she started before storming over to him.

Castiel heard raised voices but took no notice of who they belonged to and instead chose to run home as fast as his legs would carry him. He stormed up the stairs with tears in his eyes and slamming all the doors in his wake before collapsing on his bed before pushing his face into his pillow where the tears started to fall. _Fuck Dean Winchester. He can go to hell for all I care._

* * *

**A/N I'm not a huge fan of baseball but I have a basic understanding so please bare with me with the games :P Thank you to the kind people who reviewed :) I have been sitting on this story for a while so I had the first few chapters already written out before I decided to publish it so the updates will be a little more far between from now. Thank you too all the people following you guys are making me keep writing :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel awoke to a quiet knock to his bedroom door and for that short moment he didn't remember why his pillow was damp or why he had dry tears on his face but as that moment faded, it all came rushing back.

"Cassie, can I come in?" It was Balthazar, softly speaking through the closed door.

Castiel rolled over to look at the time it was 8am he'd been asleep for hours. What time he actually fell asleep he didn't know. "Balthazar, I know you're just trying to help but, I'd really just like to be alone right now"

"Okay Cassie, I'm just downstairs if you need me. Alright?" Balthazar was obviously waiting for a reply but when he didn't get one soft footsteps could be heard moving away from Castiel's room.

Castiel shifted so he was lying on his back staring at the ceiling where his thoughts overtook him. _How could I be so fucking stupid? I got my hopes up over a guy who I knew was deep in the closet and had been for years. I don't even know the guy other than what I got from Anna. Why did he have to complicate things and kiss me and then why did he have to have that fucking skank off his arm? Two weeks at this fucking school and I'm already falling for the guy. The sooner I get over him the better. I'm not going to give him another moment of my thoughts or my time. Dean Winchester does not exist._

Castiel hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous day and he really didn't want to face anyone in his present state but his hunger was getting the better of him. He pushed himself off the bed still in his clothes from the game and padded out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen where Balthazar was cooking up a storm. There was flour everywhere, the floor, the bench, his hair and clothes.

"Did you get any flour in the actual bowl?" Castiel asked with a chuckle.

Balthazar jumped at the sound of Castiel's voice and turned round to reveal his face which was completely white "Ha Ha very funny. You know I'm no good at cooking but I know you haven't eaten since yesterday so I thought I'd attempt to make some pancakes for you"

Castiel smiled at him and moved to stand in front of the bench next to Balthazar "I think you should stop that attempt and just take me out to the diner instead"

"Fine, but don't say I never tried to do anything for you" Balthazar said with a playful nudge to Castiel's shoulder before moving away to clean up his mess. "Wow I really did get it everywhere didn't I?"

Castiel snorted and went to fetch the brush and shovel. They kept on cleaning in silence until Balthazar couldn't take it any longer.

"Are we seriously just going to ignore what happened yesterday and act like nothing happened? Because I think we really need to talk about it" Balthazar started and forced Castiel to sit at the table before taking the seat opposite.

"Balthazar, please I just want to forget it all. It was a stupid mistake and I don't want to dwell on it any longer." Castiel replied with a blank face hiding how hurt he was on the inside

"I know this is tearing you up inside. You really liked him, you still like him even if you don't want to right now." Balthazar placed his hands on Castiel's fist that had formed as he was speaking. "I just want you to be happy. You can't lie to me Cassie, I know when you start to fall someone, you dated me remember? And when you look at him it's like he's the only person in the world that matters to you. You never looked at me like that"

Castiel looked down at the table unable to look Balthazar in the eye, tears forming again "What's wrong with me? I've known the guy two weeks and I start to feel like this. Like he's the only one for me and I haven't even really talked to him other than _that kiss._ The one that sparked it all. I don't even know what this is! I just want it to go away because I don't want to feel anything for him. He led me to believe he wanted something with me and then he goes and has that _skank_ hanging off his arm after the game."

Balthazar shifted his chair so he was next to Castiel and reached his arms out to pull him into a hug as the tears started to fall from his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with you Cassie. He did lead you on and then went running in the opposite direction. He's so far in the closet he's going to run into Mr. Tumnus." Castiel let out a small laugh at that "So fuck him. You're better off without him. Now let's get this kitchen and ourselves clean and then go out for some food."

Castiel sniffed and wiped the tears away from his eyes and moved to go clean himself up "Thanks Balthazar. You're a real friend"

"Hey, what are friends for?" he replied with a grin before returning to cleaning.

-  
An hour later they were stepping off the bus and onto the streets of downtown heading towards the diner. There weren't many people about so they easily found a booth to themselves.

"Alright, what'll it be boys?" the waitress announced when they were settled.

"I'll take a coffee and the hot cakes with a side of bacon madam" Balthazar said smoothly with a wink making the waitress blush.

"And for you sweetheart?" She said turning to Castiel

"I'll have the same please" Castiel said softly

"Sure honey, I'll be back soon with your coffees" she turned on her heel and left towards the kitchen with Balthazar cheeking out her rear.

Castiel rolled his eyes at him "Wow you really do hit on anything with legs"

"What? I appreciate a nice body when I see it. I may as well enjoy the view"

Castiel chuckled "Whatever you say Balthazar"

They sat and talked about everything and nothing over their meal until they were just sitting in comfortable silence. Balthazar looked over Castiel's shoulder towards the door just as the person that they least wanted to see at this moment walked in surrounded by his teammates who were obviously still celebrating their victory.

"Fuck" Balthazar gritted through his teeth

"What? What are you looking at?" turning his head to see who Balthazar was glaring at

"No Cassie don't turn around" Balthazar protested but it was too late. Castiel had seen him and his hands that had been sitting on the table clenched into fists. Balthazar stood himself up and sat down on the other side of the booth next to Castiel.

"Cassie, look at me." Castiel was unperturbed still glaring over at Dean with his teammates "Castiel, look at me" Balthazar said louder and more stern. Castiel turned his head to look at his friend. "Do you trust me?" Balthazar questioned looking Castiel straight in the eyes.

Castiel paused for a moment thinking about how Balthazar had betrayed him but he was completely caught up in the moment and nodded. Balthazar made a quick glance to see if the other boy was watching and leaned across and planted his lips to Castiel's.

Castiel raised his hands to Balthazar's chest about to push him away when he realised what Balthazar was attempting and relaxed into the kiss closing his eyes and parting his lips allowing Balthazar entry with his tongue. Their tongues wrestled until Castiel needed to breathe. He opened his eyes and directed his sight to where Dean was originally standing to see him storming out of the diner with his friends left dumbfounded.

Castiel pushed Balthazar off him who in turn shifted his line of vision to where Dean had been and figured out what had happened "Well it worked then" he said with a smug smile.

"You _were_ trying to make him jealous weren't you?" Castiel queried for clarification

"Of course I was. He did exactly what I thought he would – leave. Guess that proves he does like you but is just too much of a pussy to do anything about it" Castiel punched Balthazar's shoulder. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"Why would you say that? I'm trying to move on from the asshole" Castiel answered angrily.

"Because it's true. I know you still want him. It's obvious so now I'm going to try help you get him even if the guy is a chicken-shit. Look play hard to get. Don't go after him now and don't talk to him when you seem him at school. Avoid him at all costs."

"That's going to be difficult seeing I share just about all my classes with him" Castiel stated and then stared down at his coffee that was now cold.

"Well just don't look at him and definitely don't talk to him. Play like you've moved on and then he will be left to either move on himself or pick up his balls and do something about it."

Castiel hesitated processing what Balthazar said through his head. _What have I got to lose? Balthazar knows what he's talking about and he's trying to help me out here. _"Fine, I'll try my best."

"That's what I want to hear Cassie" Balthazar replied with a smile and pulled him into a hug.

_This week is going to be an interesting ride._

* * *

**A/N Thanks for the reviews :) Keep them coming I'd love to know where you guys want this to go/what should happen. I have an idea in my head but that could change depending on your ideas :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Balthazar walked Castiel to school on the Monday giving him a final pep talk before he departed back home to Michigan. "Stay strong Cassie. You've got to make him realise what he did to you. Don't give him any glances and be as distant as possible. Anna's going to help you out too so that you don't cave."

Castiel sighed "Balthazar, I know. All I have to do is just remember how I felt after the game and I won't want to go anywhere near him."

Balthazar sent him a smile as they approached the school gates. He pulled Castiel into a hug before pulling him back so he could look him in the eyes "Good luck Cassie. I'll be on my flight home by the time you've finished school. You better let me know everything or I will come back down here and kick your ass."

Castiel let out a laugh "Of course I will Balthazar. Thank you for everything." He pulled Balthazar back into another hug. "I'll miss you. You better come back again soon."

"I'll miss you too Cassie" with a wave of his hand he walked off back home to get his gear and head to the airport.

Castiel took a deep breath and walked inside the common room not looking around to see a certain somebody just heading straight to his usual spot where Anna was waiting for him. She smiled up at him which he returned as he sat down.

"Morning Castiel. How are you?" She greeted before pulling him into a hug. Castiel hugged her back softly before pulling away.

"I'm okay I guess. I just want to get through today and then I think it will get easier. The first step is always the hardest."

"He's not here yet so you're good for now but he will more than likely show up. I don't think he's going to try anything though. Not with people around anyway. Just make sure someone's with you or just go fast between classes"

"I'm not in danger Anna." He replied angrily. "I'm more than capable of avoiding someone"

"I know you are! I just want Balthazar's plan to work that's all!" she replied

Castiel put his arms on the table and rested his head down waiting for the bell to ring.

The bell finally rang and they were off to English. Anna was with him for his class so he had support if he needed it. They sat in their normal seats near the window and Castiel just gazed outside getting lost in his thoughts. _You can do this Castiel. It's for the best. He needs to know what he did wasn't right._

Castiel was brought out of his daze by a touch on his shoulder from Anna. She pointed her head towards Dean who had just entered the room. Dean looked towards the window where Castiel was sitting but as soon as Castiel saw Dean's head turn he resumed his gaze outside. "Stay strong Castiel" Anna murmured just loud enough that Castiel could hear but no one else would have overheard.

English was a drag. Castiel could hardly focus on Macbeth and instead focused on the outside world daydreaming about nothing, just staring into space numb to all feelings until the bell snapped him out of it. He packed up his gear and rushed out the door with Anna.

"I'll see you at lunch Castiel. Good luck" she said softly with a smile

"Yeah see you Anna" Castiel replied before hurrying off to art.

Castiel sat down at his usual desk not noticing Dean slip in down the back in his usual spot. Castiel pulled out his sketchpad and flicked it open. "Fuck" he cursed at himself. He glared down at his sketches of Dean and felt his heart ache. _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. I can't sketch him anymore because I know I will just start looking at him again and that will ruin everything. _He hesitated for a moment before tearing out all the sketches, page by page and then put them in the bin by the door before returning to his seat. If Dean had stared at him while he was placing them in the trash, he didn't notice.

He sat deep in thought of who he could draw instead. The only other person that he saw enough, other than his mother, was Anna. He was so caught up in his sketching that he jumped when the bell rang again for their next class. _Chemistry, great no Dean then it's lunch. I can do this. _He hurried out the door and walked down the hall to his class.

Lunch quickly arrived and he wandered over to his and Anna's spot where she was waiting for him with a soft smile on her face.

"So how'd it go?" she asked once he'd sat down next to her.

"It was easier than I expected. I ripped out all my sketches of him though and put them in the bin. It was too hard to look at them while I'm trying to avoid him so I'm going to sketch you if that's alright?"

"Of me? I'm flattered Castiel. Of course that's fine." She grinned at him before looking down at the grass. "I need to tell you what happened after you left on Saturday." Anna said so softly that it was barely audible.

Castiel stared at Anna confused as to what she could be talking about but then his eyes drew wide with worry as he remembered hearing raised voices as he was leaving. "Oh God. What did you say to him?"

"I gave him a piece of my mind is what I said to him. I told him to stop messing with people's feelings, to own up to who he really is and stop hiding behind this stupid façade that he's been putting on all these years." She replied

Castiel wiped his face with his hand. _I really don't want to ask this but I _need _to know the answer _"and what did he say?" he dropped his head after he asked and closed his eyes in anticipation of her answer

Anna put her hands on Castiel's shoulders searching for eye contact but Castiel was not going to give it to her. _Fuck this isn't good _"He said I was right."

Castiel snapped his head up shot his eyes open "He said what?!"

"He said I was right" Anna repeated. "He said he's going to try and fix things with you even though he knows it's going to be an uphill battle and that he knows he hurt you." Castiel's jaw hung open "I know I'm just as surprised as you are."

Castiel was shocked not knowing how to react. _He wants to fix it. He actually wants to fix this. _"What do I do Anna? Balthazar said not to talk to him at all, not even look at him for at least a week but if he wants to fix it I've got to give him a chance don't I?"

Anna bit the inside of her cheek in thought before answering "I think if he really wants to fix this, then he's going to have to fight for it. Stick with Balthazar's plan and if he gives up before the week is up then he's not worth it."

"You're right. Can we talk about something else now?"

They talk about everything else for the rest of their break before the bell rings. _Fuck I've got Gym with Dean. _Anna must have read his thoughts because she puts her hand on his shoulder "You'll be fine Castiel."

Castiel looked up at Anna and smiled "Yeah I know. I'll just stick with Gabriel." Gabriel had become Castiel's gym buddy ever since the dodgeball game. He stood up and brushed himself off "See you later Anna" he called back as he headed off to Gym.

He entered the locker room and noticed Gabriel sitting on the bench down the back so headed over. "Hey Gabriel, how's it going?" he greeted with a smile.

"Oh hey Castiel, not bad. Yourself?" he replied with a grin

"Not bad. Just want the day to be over to be honest." Castiel replied with a sigh

"Bad day huh?"

"Not the greatest but it's last period so not long to go"

Castiel turned towards the wall getting his gear out of his bag about to get changed when he heard a shuffle of feet behind him.

"Oh hey Dean, what can I do for you?" Gabriel announced with a hint in confusion as to why Dean Winchester was standing in front of him.

Castiel froze, his shoulders tensed and his eyes shot open still staring at the wall. _Fuck there is no way of getting out of this. Shit what do I do. Don't turn around, don't turn around. Remember what Balthazar said – ignore at all costs._ So instead Castiel carried on with what he was doing facing the wall before a soft voice spoke.

"Hey Gabriel, uhm actually I was hoping to talk to Cas?" Dean said shyly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Castiel could tell without turning round that Dean was more than likely blushing and was feeling extremely awkward. _Don't fucking turn around Castiel. Don't do it._

"Uhm Castiel?" Gabriel said leaning back against the wall to try catch Castiel's eyes. "Did you hear Dean? He wants to talk to you"

Castiel ignored them both and instead got changed into his gear before Dean spoke again softly "It's OK I understand." Castiel heard more movement but not away from him, towards him. Castiel froze again _what is he doing? Fuck he better not be trying to force me to look at him. _Castiel tensed his body expecting a hand on him at any second but then movement stopped. Castiel saw, out the corner of his eye, a hand moving towards his bag sitting next to him on the bench. Dean placed a piece of paper on top of Castiel's bag and left the locker room.

"What the fuck was that about?" Gabriel asked once Dean had cleared out.

Castiel sighed and picked up his gear "Look it's a long story and I really don't feel like talking about it right now." He grabbed the piece of paper which was still neatly folded and pondered whether to open it or to just throw it in the trash.

"Alright I get it. What does the note say?" Gabriel queried leaning towards Castiel

"I don't even know if I'm going to read it myself yet" Castiel snapped back coming out a lot harsher than he intended and Gabriel leant back away from Castiel.

"Woah, woah dude chill out I'm just curious. Your business is your business." He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Catch you later Castiel" and left the locker room leaving Castiel by himself, alone to his thoughts.

Castiel put his gear back on the seat and sat himself down, holding the piece of paper in his hands and stared at it. _What the hell do I do now? Balthazar would tell me to put it straight in the bin and just act like it never happened but what if it's something important? _Castiel bit his lip as he came to a decision. _Fuck it, I'm going home. _He left the gym and out the school gates with the piece of paper firmly in his hand.

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry for leaving it there but it had to be done :L Keep the reviews coming :) You guys are amazing**


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel paced around his room with the piece of paper from Dean placed on his desk still folded but crinkled from his walk home. _Fuck, Balthazar won't be home yet so I can't call him and Anna is still in school so I can't call her either. What do I do? I know exactly what Balthazar will say 'Don't open it you idiot. Throw it in the trash.' But what if it's something important? Anna said herself; he wants to fix this, whatever _this_ is._

Castiel collapsed onto his bed staring at the ceiling his thoughts whirling around in his head. "Fuck this, I'm opening it" he spoke aloud to himself. He stood up from the bed and walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair staring at the note.

His hands started to shake as he reached out to pick it up, hand hovering over the paper before pulling his hand back and resumed staring. _What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm too scared to open a note? Worst case scenario he it says he's never going to be with me. Best case scenario -? That he wants to be with me? That he's going to come out of the damn closet? _

He reached out quickly picking up the note and unfolding it to reveal the scribble that is Dean's hand writing.

**Cas,**

**I don't even know if you're going to read this, but I really hope you do. I'm sorry. I was a complete asshole from day one but that isn't me. I really hope you give me a chance to show you the real me but I understand if I don't deserve it. There's just something about you. You're always in my head and it scares the shit out of me. I don't even know anything about you but I want to. I want to know everything there is to know. Please. Just give me a chance to prove myself to you. **

**Dean**

Castiel read the note over again and then placed it back down on the desk. "I'm fucked" he said to himself. He glanced down at his watch and noticed school would be over by now and Balthazar should be home. He pulled out his cell and dialled Balthazar's number. Two rings and he picked up

"Cassie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just…"

"It's just what? What happened at school? Did you talk to him? Damnit Castiel he's not going to learn anything if you talk to him after he treated you like trash."

"Balthazar stop. I didn't talk to him. He tried when we were in the locker rooms but I didn't turn around and talk. He left me a note."

"Oh God. You read it didn't you? For fucks sakes Castiel. What did it say?"

"He said he's sorry" Castiel replied softly

"Well of course he's _sorry_" Balthazar gritted back. "What else did it say?"

Castiel read the note out to Balthazar. Once he had finished there was silence on both ends.

"Balthazar?" Castiel asked after a long silence

"Well at least he's admitted he's an asshole. He obviously realised on Sunday what he missed out on when he saw us and now he wants it. Just don't anything stupid when you see him tomorrow. Or the rest of the week for that matter"

"And what counts as something stupid?" Castiel asked completely serious

"Oh, I dunno telling him you read the note?" Balthazar replied sarcastically. "Keep him in the dark for the rest of the week."

"I don't know if I can do that Balthazar. He seems so sincere in this note"

"Look Castiel, I know you really like this guy and he obviously likes you but the only way he's going to learn is if you give him the cold shoulder and play hard to get. Make him chase after you. If he really wants you and seriously can't get you out of his head – one week is not going to change anything. So remember what I said and don't talk to him!" Balthazar ranted

"Ok, Ok I get it. So I just pretend that I never read it and carry on like I did today." Castiel answered

"Yes exactly. If he gives you another note, throw it away." _Knew it. _

"Alright. Thanks Balthazar. I'll talk to you later."

"Cya Castiel."

Castiel hung up his phone and dropped back on his bed face down into the pillows. _Tomorrow is going to be a thousand times harder than today._

-  
Castiel sat in common room with Anna not telling her about how Dean had approached him or about the note. He didn't know why he didn't tell her he just felt that she would just contradict what Balthazar had said so chose to leave it. They sat in silence finishing off their homework until Anna spoke "Hmph weird, Dean hasn't shown up. I thought he'd be here trying to talk to you"

Castiel swallowed and looked to his usual seat to see it occupied with one of his teammates but no Dean. His felt a twinge in his heart _he's given up. I shouldn't have ignored him yesterday fuck I've ruined everything_ and then as if Dean knew, he walked into the room.

Mr. Singer glanced up from his newspaper at Dean, giving him a nod, not even caring that he's turned up late. Castiel looked at Dean with a sense of relief _he's here so that's a good sign. _Anna elbowed Castiel in the ribs and he winced in pain "You're staring." As Anna spoke, Dean looked over to Castiel who suddenly remembered Dean wasn't meant to know he'd read the note and looked back down at his homework.

He heard Dean tell the person in his seat to move and could still feel his gaze burning the back of his skull when the bell rang. Castiel packed up his stuff as fast as he could and headed into the hall running into someone and having all his books drop to the floor and disperse.

"Oh, Castiel, I'm so sorry" a familiar voice said

Castiel glanced up to see Gabriel bending down to help pick up the papers that had scattered. "It's fine Gabriel. I wasn't watching where I was going." He stood up and balanced his books in his arms as Gabriel passed back the papers he had collected.

"Where were you in Gym yesterday?" he asked just as Dean walked passed staring. Castiel quickly looked down at his feet. Gabriel glanced around to see why Castiel was acting strange and saw Dean quickly look away "Dude, what the hell is going on with you and Winchester?"

Castiel continued to stare at his feet unsure if Dean had stopped looking or not. "Uhm… It's a long story" he said hesitantly

"Well I've got a free period right now. What have you got?"

"Maths with Mr. Zachariah... and Dean" Castiel replied

"Well sounds like we're ditching then. Come on let's go" Gabriel tugged on Castiel's arm and pulled him down the hallway ignoring all protests.

-  
Gabriel dragged Castiel all the way down the baseball fields where they sat in the bleachers. "I'm going to end up in detention for this" Castiel sighed.

"Oh get over it. Now spill what's going on"

Castiel sighed again and then told Gabriel the entire story from Dean on the first day, to Balthazar, to the game and the contents of the note. Gabriel didn't interrupt him with comments; just let him tell his story taking it all in. By the time he'd finished it was well into second period.

Castiel stared at Gabriel who was silent for a moment before speaking. "So, let me get this straight. You like Dean and he like's you but he's too scared to come out of the closet and instead ran in the other direction into this girl's arms – which by the way her name is Lisa and she's a total babe so I see why he'd go there."

Castiel nodded "Essentially yes."

Gabriel shook his head and laughed "So instead of doing something about it, you take advice from you're ex who is _clearly_ still in love with you."

Castiel frowned at the statement. "He's not in love with me. We're just friends"

"Right, friends that fly all the way down from Michigan,_ for a weekend,_ to surprise you and end up helping you with your pathetic love life? Yeah friends, sure. If you ask me, he was looking to win you back but saw that you've moved on"

Castiel was angry now "Balthazar isn't like that – he isn't – he's just a good friend" Gabriel's words rolled around in Castiel's head before what he was saying clicked into place. _Fuck, he's right._ "Shit. You're right. It makes sense now." Castiel clinched his hands on his knees into fists. "So Balthazar's little plan is all just to drive Dean away so I can be with his cheating ass?"

Gabriel hesitated for a moment deep in thought before he spoke again "I wouldn't say it's the best plan of getting someone. I get that he hurt you, I really do, but in his defence – not that I'm defending what he did – but you weren't exactly 'together'" signalling air quotations with his fingers "So ignoring him is a bit harsh. Maybe you should just go talk to him and hear it from him in person rather than a fucking note. I mean what is this? Middle school where we're all too scared to go talk to the person we like so we send silly little love letters and get our friends talk to them instead? Seriously just go fucking talk to the dude."

Castiel dropped his head into his hands as his elbows rested on his knees and wiped his face. He lifted his head still resting his chin on his hands, staring out towards the pitch. "What would I even say to him?"

"I dunno dude, I don't swing that way so I don't know what he wants, but I guess just ask him about it – hear his side of the story. Just go somewhere and talk, get it out in the open and then just go from there." Gabriel placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder in reassurance.

Castiel turned his head to look at Gabriel who was smiling at him. Castiel smiled in return "Thanks Gabriel, you're a good friend. It's nice to have a guy to talk to about this that isn't Balthazar."

"Hey, no problem man. So here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

**A/N I hope this is alright :L I'm writing the next chapter now so it won't be a long wait for the next update promise :) Keep the reviews coming I love them all :D**


	8. Chapter 8

The plan was all set as Castiel and Gabriel walked back to the quad at lunch. Castiel walked over to his usual spot under the shady tree, with Gabriel in tow, where Anna was waiting for him with a stern look on her face.

Anna stands to her feet and gets right up in Castiel's personal space, inches from his face and yells "Where the hell have you been?"

Castiel steps back from Anna not wanting to feel her wrath "I've been talking with Gabriel and we've come up with a plan." He begins not straying from her eyes "I think it's going to work"

"Of course it's going to work. I came up with it after all" Gabriel brags with a smirk to his face.

Anna glares at Gabriel furrowing her eyebrows. "Wow if looks good kill sweetheart. I'm just trying to help Castiel out here" Gabriel protests lifting his hands

"Whatever" she replies and turns her line of sight back to Castiel "What's the plan then?"

-  
Castiel sat in the bleachers, on Thursday afternoon, behind the dugout where he sat with Anna during games after successfully avoiding Dean. He watched as the team jogged in towards Coach Winchester red faced and panting. No one had noticed Castiel arrive in the stands; there was no reason that they would. He may be behind the dugout but their training was a lot further away so Castiel was out of view to them.

"Good training today boys. Big game next week and I want you all to be at your best. Win this one and we're through to the final. Alright hit the showers and I'll see you all same time tomorrow."

Castiel stared over intently, searching for that face that he couldn't forget even if he tried. The players spread as they walked towards the dugout to collect their gear and he caught a glimpse of the certain someone straggling up the rear that he was aching to talk to and couldn't help but grin. As Dean moved closer to where Castiel was seated, he glanced up at him and his eyes drew wide. Even from a distance Castiel could tell Dean was gobsmacked to see Castiel waiting, watching him.

Castiel smirked and sent him a wink before moving out of his seat and down the bleachers, walking away from the fields at a slow pace. If Dean wanted a chance to explain, like he said he did, he would have to chase him. Castiel hadn't gone far when he heard the thumping of footsteps at his back and a panting to match.

"Cas! Wait Cas!" Dean called out to him.

Castiel could hear the urgency in his voice and stopped in his tracks still facing his back to Dean. He heard him approach until the panting was right behind him. Castiel still didn't turn to face Dean, that wasn't part of the plan.

"Cas," Dean began his voice rough from running "Are you going to look at me?"

Castiel shook from nerves, his palms were sweaty but he held his ground looking up into the distance before speaking "I read your note" he spoke softly. The panting stopped. Dean was obviously holding his breath waiting for Castiel to finish what he was saying "It's not going to fixed that easily. I need to talk this through with you but not here"

Dean let out his breath "I know it's not. I wasn't expecting it to. It's just-"

"Stop" Castiel interrupted. "Not here. Go get showered and changed and I'll meet you in the carpark"

"Ok, but are you seriously not going to look at me? Because I would really like to look at you right now"

_Why does he have to be so irresistible? Fuck, no this is not the plan, walk away Castiel. Go now before you ruin it. You have to leave him wanting._ Castiel stuck to the plan and strode off towards the gate away from Dean. Dean clearly got the message that Castiel wasn't going to give him what he wanted that easily and raced off to the sheds to shower and change as fast as he could.

Castiel made his way to the carpark where he found Gabriel waiting on the bonnet of a black Impala and smiled at him. Gabriel stood as Castiel approached and smirked. "Guess my plan is working then?"

Castiel chuckled "Yes, it certainly is. Is this yours? It's beautiful"

"Nope, this is lover boy's" He said tapping the bonnet with his knuckles. "Speaking of which, here he comes now." Gabriel pointed over Castiel's shoulder making Castiel turn his head following Gabriel's arm and seeing the distant figure of Dean moving towards them hurriedly.

Castiel turned his head back to lock eyes with Gabriel. His nerves were sinking in and the palms of his hands started to sweat all over again. Gabriel smiled a warm smile at him and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder "You'll be fine. Just talk this all through and then go from there"

Castiel heard the light footsteps of Dean approaching short for breath. Castiel took a deep breath and nodded to Gabriel indicating it was Gabriel's turn to leave. "Well I'll leave you to it then" he turned on his heel and walked off towards the school gates "Use protection!" he shouted over his shoulder at the pair.

Castiel shook his head with a small smile and turned to face Dean who was looking at the ground shifting his weight between his feet. Castiel could see Dean's ears reddening and knew the man was blushing. _Dean blushing at a comment like that? Surely not? _"You're not blushing are you?" Castiel began trying not to laugh. His voice was surprisingly steady.

Dean's right hand moved to rub the back of his neck as he lifted his head to look at Castiel. Castiel's assumption had been proven correct as he stared at the red cheeks before him. "Uh…" Dean began "Yeah… I guess I am" looking Castiel right in the eye and dropping his hand back to his side.

Castiel stared back into the forest green eyes and smirked "So… Shall we go somewhere and talk?"

Dean's hand, once again, moved up to his neck, a motion, Castiel started to notice, Dean did when he was nervous. "Uhm yeah, but can I do something first?"

"And what would that be?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side in slight confusion as to what Dean could possibly want to do at this moment in time

"Uhm… Could I- Could I kiss you?" Dean stuttered out "I promise I won't run off this time" Dean grinned "and I know I've been a complete asshole to you but it's all I've been able to think about since the time in the showers."

Castiel couldn't help but grin back. "You ramble when you're nervous. It's cute" Castiel took a step forward and closed the gap between the two of them so he was barely inches away from Dean's lips. Castiel's eyes shot down to look at Dean's lips where they lingered for a moment thinking of how they would feel against his before looking back up to Dean's eyes again.

Dean smirked as Castiel's eyes darted back up to meet his and leaned in towards Castiel placing his hands on either side of Castiel's cheeks before planting his lips on Castiel's lightly at first and then attempting to deepen the kiss by sliding his tongue across Castiel's bottom lip, searching for entry, which Castiel gave willingly with a low moan into Dean's mouth. Castiel could feel Dean's lips curve in a smile across his own before moving back in for more hungrily. He placed his hand on the back of Dean's neck and the other running through Dean's hair earning a small moan.

Castiel pulled back from Dean's mouth, after what seemed like hours, resting his forehead against Dean's where they both collected their breath. Castiel opened his eyes to see Dean's still closed before whispering "So where are we going to talk?"

Dean opened his eyes and chuckled "Yeah, I guess we need to go talk." He moved himself reluctantly away from Castiel and walked to the driver's side door of his car. Castiel stood and stared at Dean confused again as to where he was going. "Well?" Dean said "You going to get in? I don't know about you, but I'd rather not discuss this here."

Castiel smiled before moving to the passenger side door and glanced over the roof of the car at Dean meeting his gaze "You're right." Dean smiled back and opened his door and got in the car, Castiel following. "So where are we going?" Castiel asked again

"Well, I know this diner where they make one hell of an apple pie and I'm starving" Dean grinned at Castiel starting the Impala up and with a purr it rolled out of the carpark towards town.

-  
They found a booth down the back out of sight and earshot from any eaves droppers and sat across from each other unable to take their eyes off one another until the waitress came over asking for their order. Dean ordered them each a slice of apple pie and a chocolate shake with smile before returning his gaze to Castiel.

Castiel's nerves had calmed during their kiss but were slowly returning as their pies and shakes disappeared and the need to talk this through approached. He cleared his throat, took a deep breath and spoke "Dean, you're an asshole"

Dean's grin faded "Cas-"

"No let me finish," Castiel interrupted "Then you can have your say." Dean nodded in agreement and Castiel continued "My first day at this school I didn't expect much. I knew that being the new kid it would be hard to make friends with anyone and then Mr. Singer told you to show me round and you were a complete dick to me. You told me not to talk to you at all and not to hang round you. Even when I thanked you for showing me round, you ignored me and acted like you didn't even know me."

Dean's head dropped and looked down at hands in his lap "Cas, I'm sorry. I know-"

"I haven't finished yet, Dean. Please just let me finish ok?" Dean looked up into Castiel's eyes and nodded again. Castiel could see the apologetic look that he was ready to apologise for everything and explain. "But through that all, what I learned from Anna about you, I still wanted to get to know you. And I will admit I stared. A lot." Dean let out a chuckle breaking some of the tension between them. "I went to your baseball game, the first one, and - let's get this straight – I really don't like sports. They take so long to play especially baseball but when I saw how much you were enjoying it, it made me happy and I wanted to be a part of that. I wanted you to notice me. And then well, you did. You noticed me in PE and you kissed me and I thought that was it. I thought I'd finally gotten through and we were going to try this out." Castiel paused and looked down at his lap and sighed "But then the second game happened. I waited with Anna for you to come out so I could talk to you and when you finally did emerge, you had a girl on your arm." Castiel glanced up to make eye contact with Dean. Dean dropped his head again as Castiel continued "And I was hurt. Really hurt. Can you just tell me why? Why you ran in the opposite direction?"

Dean looked up from his lap to look Castiel in the eye before answering "I- I don't know" he stuttered out "Like I said in the note. I was scared. Sure I've had a thing for guys before but not like I have for you. From that first day, I just, I couldn't get you out of my head. I was an asshole to you that first time I spoke to you because that's my image at school, that I'm the captain of the baseball team and I'm meant to be a dick to everyone not in our circle. It's just I dunno, there's something different about you. I just had to get you to notice me, the real me, and when I saw you staring I just needed to get to know you somehow and then I made my move in the showers. I couldn't believe my luck though when I saw you and we were the only ones there" he said with a suggestive smirk "That kiss was amazing, it was like there was a spark through my body as our lips collided and I just froze. I panicked and I went back to what I knew which was girls." He dropped his head again "Then Anna came and threw her shit at me and made me realise what I'd done and then seeing you with that guy in the diner on Sunday just made it even worse. Who was that anyway? You guys seemed pretty cosy"

"That was Balthazar, my ex. He saw you there and he kissed me trying to make you jealous. Which obviously worked" Castiel replied with a wink.

Dean shook his head with a chuckle "I should've known. I was pissed and my brother, Sammy, knew something was up and I told him everything and then he gave me the idea with the note. That was some real middle school bullshit. I can't believe I actually let him talk me into that. I thought he was more mature than that but I can't complain. I guess it worked. But I'm sorry Cas, I really am. I want to make this right if you'll let me."

Castiel's mouth curved at the corners at the nickname. He still wasn't used to Dean calling him that. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't and I definitely wouldn't have kissed you in the carpark."

"You're right, you did kiss me and I'd really like to do that again"

"I'm not that easy Dean. You have to take me out first. On a proper date"

Dean shrugged "I can do that. Tomorrow night?"

Castiel smiled "Tomorrow night sounds great"

Dean grinned showing his pearly whites "Awesome. I'll pick you up at 7." Dean glanced down at his watch "Shit, I've got to get home but I can drop you off on the way if you like?"

They sat in a comfortable silence the whole drive only breaking the silence to give and ask directions. Dean pulled up outside Castiel's house and turned to face him. Castiel stared into his green eyes and had to resist the urge to lean over and claim his mouth _No Castiel, do this the right way and wait till Friday. _

Before Dean knew what was happening, Castiel grabbed a pen from his pocket and grabbed Dean's hand writing his number down on Dean's palm. "Just in case" Castiel spoke softly before releasing Dean's hand. He leaned over towards Dean and kissed him on the cheek and pulled back again "Goodbye Dean. I will see you at school."

Castiel opened the door and stepped out hurriedly and off into his house not looking back smiling the whole way. _Finally things are working out_

* * *

**A/N Here you go guys. Hope it's alright :L Had a bit of a block as to what was going to happen but I'm happy with how it turned out. Hope you guys are too. Let me know with a review :) I'm excited for the next chapter so I'm sure that will be up soon probably tomorrow :P**


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel is woken out of his comatose state by the vibrating of his phone on his bedside table. He opens his eyes hazily and rolls in the direction of the vibration glancing at his alarm 5.45am. _Who the fuck is texting me at quarter to 6 in the morning? They are dead to me._ He picks it up and squints at the screen as the light blinds his eyes and opens the message and it's from and unknown number;

**Morning Cas ;) Dean**

Castiel grins at the message even if he's losing sleep over this idiot.

**You do realise what time it is? I do value my sleep. Cas**

He rolls back over onto his side placing his hand with his phone in it on his pillow and closes his eyes to rest for a moment before he gets a reply

**Well I had 2 check if u gave me the right number. I'll let u sleep. C u at school. D**

Castiel grins again and closes his eyes to sleep more before he has to be up to get ready for school. It seems like a minute after he closes his eyes that his alarm is going off. He rolls to the side of the bed and slings his feet to the floor and sits up rubbing his eyes. _Well at least I have Dean to look forward to _he thinks with a grin and then fantasizes about them both in a closet at school somewhere. He shakes the thoughts from his head before they get out of hand and gets himself ready for school

-  
The day is filled with sneaky glances and shy smiles between him and Dean but nothing more. Dean doesn't talk to him but Castiel's okay with that because each time he catches Dean staring, his heart races with excitement.

It's not until they have Art last period that Dean approaches taking the empty seat next to him. Castiel is concentrating too hard on his sketchbook at first to notice but then he feels a warm hand rest on his thigh under the table, his head snaps up to see the owner.

"Hey Cas" Dean says with a grin "What you doing?" peering down at his sketchbook

Castiel is about to answer when he feels Dean's hand moving slowly, closer to his crotch. Castiel grabs hold of Dean's wrist and holds it steady "What are _you_ doing?" he asks sternly

Dean lets out a chuckle and leans closer to Castiel so he can whisper in his ear "Just having some fun." Dean pulls his hand away and Castiel releases his grip. Dean rubs his free hand over the wrist Castiel was holding "Geez Cas, you're stronger than you look. I like that" he says with a wink.

Castiel rolls his eyes and laughs. Castiel returns his focus to his sketch of Anna before Dean stops him "Hey uh Cas?" Castiel looks up to Dean again who's searching through his sketchpad and pulls out a piece of crumpled paper and hands it to Castiel.

Castiel stares at Dean in confusion and then down at the paper – it's his sketch. The one of Dean he'd been working on before Balthazar told him to stop talking to Dean and it was just too hard to sketch him anymore. He opens his mouth to speak but Dean beats him to it "I knew you were sketching me. You were always looking up at me and then down to your pad and drawing more. After the game, when you tore out the pages in the next class, I knew you'd thrown them all out so I took the best one. I really like it. You should finish it" Dean blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

It takes everything within Castiel to not lean over and kiss him. "You're adorable you know that?"

Dean chuckles "Oh I know I'm adorable" and returns to his sketchpad.

They sit in comfortable silence until the bell rings. They pack up their gear slowly as the class clears out until they're the only ones left. Dean clears his throat "Guess I'll see you tonight then" he grins and stands up from his stool.

Castiel stands as well moving so he's so far in Dean's personal space it's like he doesn't know what it is. "Yes, tonight. What are we doing?"

Dean smirks at the comment "It's a surprise. Just dress smart but casual"

"I can do that" Castiel replies suggestively. Castiel leans towards Dean who leans closer in reply before Castiel turns and walks to the door. "See you at 7 Dean" Castiel says with a wink and walks out the door.

"Tease" he hears Dean call after him which only makes Castiel grin more as he heads home.

-  
It's 6.45 and Castiel is sitting in the kitchen tapping his fingers on the table and staring at the clock on the over waiting for Dean. It didn't take him long to choose the right outfit as he's always had a knack for clothes, tight blue jeans that show off his ass, long sleeve grey button up, black vest and a red tie to finish. He would try to tame his hair, but he knows it would be no use so instead he pushes his hand through giving it the just-rolled-out-of-bed look that he has every day.

He's nervous but not just about the fact he's going on a date with Dean Winchester, but because he needs to know where they stand on the 'are we going to be secret or public' frontier.

His mother comes in and gives him a raised eyebrow "You look nice sweetie. What's on tonight?"

"Just going out with a friend" Castiel says with no hesitation. Maybe a little too quickly that she might be suspicious.

"A friend huh? Does this 'friend' have anything to do with why you've been so happy the past 2 days? What's his name?"

Castiel was startled by his mother's question "Why would you assume it's a him?"

His mother sat down opposite him at the table and reached her hand out to place it on top of Castiel's to ease his tapping. "Honey, I know you're gay. It wasn't exactly hard to figure out the way you and Balthazar acted back in Michigan. I don't know why you thought you had to hide it from me. So what's his name?"

"Dean" Castiel said softly "Dean Winchester. He's on the school baseball team"

"Well I hope it works out for you two and I better meet him soon. Invite him over for dinner when you're ready but it better not be too long." She said with a small smile. She stood and gave Castiel a warm smile before she left to the living room to resume watching TV.

Castiel returns to his tapping when the doorbell rings. He runs the door under the watchful eye of his mother who had followed to the door. He opens it to find Dean standing there grinning. Castiel bites his bottom lip as he eyes Dean's outfit - Black jeans, thin grey hoodie over a black tee and a leather vest to top. _Fuck he looks hot_. "Hey Cas, ready to go?" he asks still grinning

Castiel sends a shy smile back before answering "Yes, let's go" He turns his head back inside "I'm going Mom, don't wait up"

"Bye sweetheart, have fun you two" she says with a wink and walks away

Castiel quickly steps out of the door onto the porch ignoring his mother's wink and quickly shutting the door behind him. He follows Dean down the steps towards the Impala waiting by the kerb smiling the whole way.

As they approach the car, Dean opens the passenger side door for Castiel and closing it behind him as he slides inside before running round and getting in the driver's side. Dean eyes Castiel up and says "Fuck Cas, you look gorgeous."

Castiel blushes at the compliment before eying up Dean again "You don't look too bad yourself" he says with a smirk.

"I better look good, took me long enough to pick something out but anyway, let's go" Dean starts up the Impala and pulls away from the kerb.

"So where are we going?" Castiel asks once they reach the end of the street

"Well… I'd thought I go with dinner and a movie"

"Sounds great" Castiel answers "but uhm Dean," he says hesitantly "Can I ask something?" Dean turned his head to Castiel and could tell Dean was worried by the look in his eyes. Castiel took his lack of reply for him to continue "It's nothing bad," he reassured as Dean turned his attention back to the road "It's just… I'd like to know where we stand, what are we? I know you're scared about this but are we going to keep it under wraps or?"

Dean stayed silent looking at the road. _Fuck, I've ruined it. He's going to run now. Good one Castiel you've put your foot in it_ "Forget I said anything. Let's just enjoy tonight" Castiel said hoping Dean would drop it before Dean spoke.

"No Cas, it's fine. You deserve to know where this is going. I've been suppressing what I am for a while now and I'm sick of it. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's normal it's just people don't see it that way. But you know what? I don't give a shit what they think anymore. I've been trying to please people my whole life and I'm just tired of it. So I'm taking you out tonight and I'm going to show you off because Cas, you are gorgeous and I want everyone to be jealous that I'm the one you're spending your Friday night with."

Castiel blushed at Dean's admiration of him and reached across to grab Dean's hand that was resting on the seat giving a gentle squeeze and a smile which Dean matched. Dean let go of his hand to turn up the radio to fill the silence and returning his hand to Castiel's.

-  
Dinner was everything Castiel imagined it would be, simple and comfortable. It wasn't some big fancy restaurant where everyone dressed up fancy. It was just a small, elegant place with a warm atmosphere.

Castiel practically groaned when he took his first bite into the juicy burger he had ordered. He closed his eyes as he chewed savouring the taste. Once he finally swallowed he opened his eyes to see Dean staring with his mouth open. Castiel blushed and looked down at his burger in embarrassment. "Oh please. Don't stop on my account" Dean chuckled "That was… fucking hot"

They finished their meals and Dean paid for the bill. As they left Dean grabbed Castiel's hand to lead them both out of the restaurant and down the street to the theatres.

"I am not seeing any shitty chick flick so don't you dare go get any ideas" Dean protested when they were deciding which movie that wanted to see. They eventually decided on some action film Dean was keen to see. Castiel didn't care what movie they saw really as long as he had Dean with him, he was happy.

Dean found them seats down the back and Castiel chuckled knowing exactly what Dean's intentions were but he wasn't that kind of guy -well not on the first date anyway. Castiel pretended to be interest in the movie ignoring Dean's glances. _You're going to have to try harder than that Dean. I'm not going to give in that easy. _

About an hour into the movie Dean was obviously getting restless at Castiel's interest in the movie than on him and moved his hand from his lap and onto Castiel's thigh. Castiel bit his lip at the advancement his body urging him to just relax into the touch and to go with it but his mind was telling him to stop and not give in. His mind won the battle and he reluctantly moved his hand to grab Dean's and laced their fingers together.

He turned his head to watch Dean who was still looking at the screen. He leaned over to whisper in his ear "Not on the first date. If you want the package you've got to take me out again" He placed a kiss onto Dean's ear who shuddered under his touch causing Castiel to grin. He moved back into his seat and turned his attention back to the screen.

The film ended and Dean stood with Castiel's hand still laced with his and pulled Castiel to his feet. "Let's get going. I got to be back by 11 or my Dad's going to kill me." Castiel nodded and followed Dean back to the Impala.

The ride home was silent except for the radio playing classic rock quietly but once again it wasn't awkward just comfortable. A short while later they were parked outside Castiel's home. "Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night? My Mum wants to meet you" Castiel asked sheepishly looking at the floor

"Sure. I'd love to. What time?"

"Really? Uhm I guess come over around 6? Is that okay?"

"Yeah Cas, I'd love to meet her. Sure 6 sounds great."

Castiel leaned over towards Dean and placed a hand on his cheek rubbing the slight stubble that was growing before placing a soft chaste kiss to Dean's lips then backing away. He reached for the handle and climbed out of the car. "See you tomorrow Dean" Castiel said before he closed the door and walked back up to the house grinning at how the night had panned out.

* * *

**A/N That was fun to write so I hope you guys enjoy it :) P.S if you would like a small visual of what they were wearing I used these two photos just imagine it's the high school version of them :P (Just take the spaces out of the URL) **

25 . media . tumblr tumblr_m78l8cGdld1qlwsgao1_400 . jpg

images4 . fanpop image / photos / 17200000 / Dean-Winchester-supernatural-characters-17275766-800-1160 . jpg

**Keep the reviews coming I love them all :D**


	10. Chapter 10

For the second day in a row Castiel is woken up at an ungodly hour by his phone vibrating on his bedside table and once again it's Dean.

**Morning Cas ;) D.**

**Do you not understand it's 5am on a SATURDAY? I regret giving you my number now. C.**

Castiel closes his eyes about to drift off when he's awoken again by a reply

**U don't mean that. I bet u smile when u c it's frm me ;) D.**

Castiel can't help but laugh. It's true, he smiles every time even if it is 6 in the morning ON A SATURDAY!

**You're a smartass. Now let me sleep I will see you at 6 PM. C**

Castiel closes his eyes and drifts off without waking for what seems like hours when there's a knock on his door

"Castiel, if you are still in bed I'm going to drag you out of there myself. Now get up."

Castiel rolls over and looks at the clock 12pm. "Ok ok, I'm getting up." He shouts at the door "Oh Mom, Dean's coming over for dinner. I told him to be here at 6. Is that ok?"

There's an excited gasp at the door and Castiel rolls his eyes "You did? Oh I can't wait to meet him. 6 is fine"

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Please don't do that when he's here. I don't want you to embarrass me"

Castiel's mother giggles at the door "Of course not honey, I'll be on my best behaviour. Cross my heart. Now get out of bed and then we will go to the store and you can pick something out for dinner"

"Ok Mom I'll be down soon."

-  
Castiel was sat in front of the TV not paying attention to what was on the screen too distracted by the fact that Dean would be at his house soon to meet his mother who was busy in the kitchen cooking lasagne. They had baked an apple pie for dessert too because he knew it was Dean's favourite.

"Castiel, are you dressed? Dean will be here soon"

Castiel rolled his eyes at his mother's comment "Yes Mom, I'm ready." He called back. He turned off the TV and strolled through to the kitchen to check on the meal. "You better not be all embarrassing tonight and by embarrassing I mean telling stupid baby stories, quizzing him on every little aspect of his life and just generally being nosy."

His mother stopped what she was doing and turned to face Castiel "Of course not Castiel. I would never do that to you. I'm just so excited to meet your new boyfriend. You never even told me about Balthazar, I had to figure that all out by myself and look I never confronted you about it did I? I gave you your space knowing you would come to me when you were ready." She paused and looked back at the stove to stir the mince. "Little did I realise you were still going to keep me in the dark."

Castiel looked at the floor at his mother's comments knowing he should have said something sooner but he just never thought that she would be so understanding. "I don't know why I didn't think to come to you sooner. You seem to understand me more than I thought. I'm sorry Mom."

She turned to look at Castiel with a warm smile and forgiving eyes "I know you are honey" she walked over and pulled Castiel into a hug. "Just know that if you ever need me I'm always there for you ok? Anything at all."

Castiel nodded against her shoulder "Thanks Mom"

His mother pulled herself out of the hug and had a quick glance at her watch "Now set the table, Dean will be here any minute."

Before Castiel could move, the doorbell rang causing Castiel's face to light up with a grin. His mother noticed and let out a giggle at her son's sudden warmth after so long being by himself. Castiel raced to the door to find Dean standing on the porch in blue jeans and a black Led Zepplin tee with his brown leather jacket on top.

Dean grinned as Castiel eyed him up "Hey Cas"

"Hello Dean. Please come in" Castiel stepped against the door allowing Dean to enter.

As he walked through the door, Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel on the check causing Castiel to blush. "Been thinking about you _all _day" Dean whispered as he pulled back and stood in the foyer.

Castiel closed the door and walked through to the living room feeling Dean very close behind him. Castiel glanced over his shoulder to see Dean still grinning at him. They moved towards the couch where they took a seat before Castiel's mother emerged from the kitchen.

Castiel stood up as his mother entered to introduce them "Mom this is Dean, Dean this is my Mom." He said awkwardly with hand gestures between them

Dean stood up to greet her with a smile "It's very nice to meet you Ms Novak. You have a lovely home"

"Why thank you Dean. Please call me Caroline" she said with a welcoming smile. "Can I get you two a drink?"

"Yes please Caroline that would be lovely" Dean said with a charm

"You have very good manners Dean, maybe you could teach my son something"

Castiel glared at his mother who in return poked her tongue out at him. Dean cracked up laughing as Caroline went to fetch the drinks. "Dude, your Mom is awesome."

Castiel sighed "I just hope she doesn't do anything embarrassing"

"Oh come on, all Moms are like that. I bet I can get her to show me your baby pictures" Dean said with a smirk

"Oh God. Don't you dare" Castiel replied pointing his finger at Dean with a glare to match

Just as Dean was about to reply, Caroline arrived back in the room handing over their drinks. "Dinner is ready" she announced "I hope you're hungry Dean"

"Starving" Dean said with a showy grin.

They followed through to the kitchen with Dean and Castiel sitting opposite each other at the four person table with Castiel's mother sitting on the other edge.

They eat in an awkward silence for a few moments before Caroline breaks the silence "So, Dean, what are your intentions with my Castiel?"

Castiel almost chokes on his fork and glares at his mother before turning to Dean who is bright red and looking down at his plate. Castiel finally swallows down the food before yelling "What the hell mom?"

Caroline bursts into laughter "I'm only kidding darling but Dean honey, your reaction was completely worth it" she eventually coughs out between giggles. She wipes the tears away from her eyes and turns to look at Castiel who is still glaring. "Oh come on Castiel, it was a joke."

Castiel scowls at her before turning to Dean who has a shy smile on his face. _Who would've thought the cocky Dean Winchester would be silenced by my mother. _

"So Dean," Caroline begins again "Tell me about your family"

Dean looks over at Caroline "Well, my Dad is a mechanic with his own business and is the coach of the school baseball team too. My Mom stays at home looking after the house and taking care of me and my little brother Sammy. He's a genius, going to be a hot-shot lawyer one day" Castiel notices how Dean's face lights up when he talks about Sam causing him to smile.

"That's lovely. What do you want to do when you finish school?"

"Oh my God Mom" Castiel starts "Can you not give him the third degree?"

"I'm just taking an interest Castiel" she protests causing Castiel to roll his eyes.

"Cas, it's fine, seriously" Dean chuckles shooting him a small smile "I don't really know what I want to do yet. My Dad really wants me to get a scholarship with my baseball but I don't think I really want to do that. I love baseball but I just don't think I want to do it all my life. If that makes any sense." Dean looks so adorable it takes all of Castiel's self-control to not lean over and kiss him.

Caroline shoots a look at Castiel as to say 'see-he-doesn't-mind' before turning back to Dean with a comforting smile "Of course it does. I'm sure you will figure it out soon enough"

They finish their meals in a comfortable silence before Castiel breaks the silence by standing to take the dirty dishes to the sink. Dean follows taking his own plate.

"I'll leave you two to do the dishes" Caroline says as she leaves the room.

As soon as she's out of sight, Castiel pulls Dean closer by his belt loops and brings him in mashing their mouths together in a hungry kiss before pulling back. Dean tries to lean in again but Castiel pushes his index finger up to Dean's lips and shakes his head "Not here" he whispers "Did you drive?" Dean nods his head in confirmation as Castiel smirks "We'll do the dishes and then go for a drive then. Sound good?"

Dean nods vigorously as Castiel pulls his finger away from Dean's lips "Sounds great" Dean whispers back.

Castiel watches as Dean rinses the dishes as fast as he can laughing at how eager Dean is to finish. "I don't think I've ever seen you move this fast" Castiel chuckles. Dean shoots him a sarcastic smile before stacking the rinsed dishes in the dishwasher.

10 minutes later and the dishes are all done just as Caroline walks back into the kitchen "Well that was done quickly" she says glancing round. "Have to have you over more often Dean. Castiel never does anything that fast. So, ready for apple pie then?"

Dean sends a look to Castiel as if to say 'you-never-said-there-was-pie' and looks genuinely distraught as to whether he wants to leave with Castiel or to stay at eat the pie. Castiel can't help but laugh at Dean's indecision which causes Caroline to look at Castiel confused "Mom, if it's okay, Dean and me are going to go for a drive"

"Of course it is honey" Caroline replies

Castiel gives a quick glance at Dean to see he's a little disappointed they won't get any pie _fuck, who would've though a Pie would be so important _he lets out a sigh before asking "Is it okay if we take the pie?"

Caroline pauses for a moment "Only if you leave a piece for me"

Dean's eyes go wide with joy which causes Castiel to laugh again "Sure thing Caroline. I'll get you a plate" Dean says.

Another 10 minutes later and they're sitting in the Impala with the apple pie between them. "So where we going?" Dean asks

Castiel thinks for a moment but realises he doesn't know anywhere seeing he's new to town. "I dunno" he eventually replies "Do you know any places?"

Dean smirks "I know lots of places. But there's one I think you will like best"

Castiel raises his eyebrows "Oh really? And where would that be?"

"It's a surprise" Dean replies with a wink.

After 20 minutes of driving Castiel gets a little restless wanting to be there now so he can devour Dean's lips that have been begging to be kissed the whole drive. He places his hand on Dean's lap and moves it slowly towards his crotch getting Dean's attention. "Hey that's dangerous! You're distracting the driver"

Castiel giggles at Dean's reaction but instead of pulling his hand away he slides his hand further up Dean's thigh so his finger tips are brushing Dean's package feeling it twitch under his touch "You better hurry up then before I cause you to crash and kill us both" He pulls his hand away and puts it back on the seat.

Dean groans at the loss of warmth "Ugh you're such a tease! I'm going as fast as I can. We're almost there"

5 minutes later Dean is slowing down a pulling into a deserted carpark. Castiel climbs out of the car and sits on the bonnet of the Impala looking out at the view of the township. Dean follows – apple pie in hand – and sits down next to him. "It's beautiful" Castiel says softly

"Knew you would like it." He grins "I used to come up here with Sammy back when my Dad used to drink a lot and fought with Mom. It used to get pretty heated so we ditched and came up here."

Dean scoops his fingers into the apple pie and licks it off moaning at the taste "This is delicious" he says as he scoops his fingers back down into the pie. Before he can put his fingers in his mouth, Castiel leans over and pulls Dean's wrist towards his own mouth and licks the pie off making sure to use his tongue to lap all the apple up around his fingers. "Fuck, that was hot" Dean pants out.

Castiel stands up off the hood and heads back to the doors "Hey, where you going?" Dean protests but soon realises that Castiel has shed his shirt and is slipping into the back seat. Dean grunts in appreciation shedding his own shirt and slipping inside after him making sure to bring the pie.

Castiel laughs as Dean positions himself on top of Castiel still holding the pie "Dean, you have to choose, me or the pie?"

"Why can't I have both" he whines before putting the pie over the seat to place in the front "We're eating that later" he says sternly before leaning down to claim Castiel's lips.

It starts slow at first, meaningful and intimate before Dean's tongue is wrestling with Castiel's for dominance. Dean slides his tongue out of Castiel's mouth and down his jawline to nibble on his ear. He sucks on Castiel's earlobe earning a moan from Castiel.

Castiel's hands move down Dean's sides over the smooth tanned skin and stop at the waistband of his jeans as Dean sucks gently on his neck. He moves one hand round to the front to cup his hardening dick causing Dean to thrust his hips down into his hand. Castiel removes his hand and thrusts his own hips up to meet Dean's and they both let out a moan as their jeans are way too tight.

"Pants. Off. Now." Castiel grunts out to Dean. Dean pushes himself up onto his knees and unzips his jeans and wriggles out of them. As soon as he discards them on the floor, Castiel is pouncing on top of him pushing him back against the door and devouring his lips. He kisses down his chest leaving a trail of saliva. He stops at his nipple and gives it some attention making it hard and then moving down further.

Castiel reaches Dean's waistband of his boxers and moves his mouth over where Dean's tent is and mouths his cock through his boxers "_Cas" _Dean moans bucking his hips up. Castiel pulls his mouth away and Dean moans at the loss of contact "Cas, please" he pants out.

Dean's breathing is shallow and Castiel loves it. "So beautiful Dean" Dean blushes at the compliment as Castiel places his hands on each of Dean's hips and pulls Dean's boxers down freeing his hard cock. Dean groans again at the freedom before Castiel is leaning down and licking along the vein on the underside.

"Fuck Cas" Dean pants out as Castiel takes his head into his mouth. He pushes his tongue into the slit fucking it in and out causing Dean to wriggle and writhe under him. He pushes his hands onto Dean's hips firmly to keep him still as he takes him down as Dean's hand rests on his head, not pushing down just scraping through his hair causing Castiel to moan around his cock.

The vibrations must be too much for Dean as he's tugging on Castiel's hair and that's the only warning he gets as Dean's hips buck into his mouth and is coming down his throat and Castiel swallows it all down greedily sucking him through his orgasm as he hears Dean keening his name.

Castiel pulls off Dean's soften cock with a pop as Dean pulls him up for a hungry kiss licking the come off his chin. Dean pulls his head back "Fuck, you're so hot Cas. That was fucking amazing" he says with a grin.

Castiel doesn't have time to thank him before Dean's hand is pushing his boxers down his thighs and taking hold of his shaft. Castiel bucks his hips into Dean's hand and flings his head back moaning "Fuck baby, you're so hot like this. That's it fuck my hand"

Dean's hand moves along Castiel's dick in faster pumps as Castiel quickens his thrusts setting a rhythm. "Come on baby, come for me. Wanna see you come" and that's all Castiel needs before he's spurting come all over Dean's hand and stomach. Dean pushes Castiel through his orgasm "Dean" Castiel pants as he comes down from his high and collapses on Dean's chest.

"Damn Cas, that is by far the best orgasm I've ever watched"

Castiel lets out a small grunt in thanks as he comes down from his high. Castiel pushes himself up off Dean and picks up his shirt from the floor to wipe them clean.

"How about that pie?" Castiel says once they're clean

"Thought you'd never ask" Dean replies with a grin

* * *

**A/N *Runs and hides* hope that was OK I'm not very good at smut :L Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Since their escapade in the Impala, Castiel hasn't been able to wipe off the smile that has been plastered on his face. The entire week at school, Castiel hardly sees Dean other than their classes they share together because all his spare time is dedicated to preparing for the vital semi-final baseball game that weekend.

Castiel's phone vibrates at some outrageous hour on the morning of the big game and knows it is Dean. Ever since Castiel gave him his number, he has texted every morning the same message at some early hour. Castiel has given up on complaining and is actually starting to like them as it means Dean is actually thinking about him.

**Morning Cas ;) D.**

**Morning Dean. Good luck for the game. I'm sure you'll do great. C.**

Castiel closes his eyes for a few minutes before he gets a reply.

**Thanks :) Can u come over 2 mine after? I was thinking maybe I could introduce u 2 my Mom and Dad. D.**

Castiel has to read the message twice making sure he read it right. He hesitates for a moment before typing a reply

**Are you sure? It's fine if you're not ready to do this. C.**

He hits send and less than a moment later his phone is ringing with Dean's name flashing on the screen. He pushes the accept button and puts his phone up to his ear

"Cas? I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure" Dean says with a little anger in his voice "I want to do this. I want them to know about you."

Castiel nods before realising he's talking on the phone and Dean can't see him "Ok Dean I'll meet them."

"Awesome. I'll let you get back to sleep then seeing you love your sleep so much" Dean replies and Castiel can tell he's got a smirk on his face

"Oh aren't you sweet. You wake me up and then decide that you'll let me go back to sleep even though now I'm wide awake"

Dean chuckles "Well I could think of something we could do to make you tired again" he says suggestively

"And what would that be?" Castiel says completely innocently knowing exactly what Dean is hinting at.

"Well… I don't know about you, but all I can think about is Saturday. God, I get hard just thinking about what your mouth can do. So fucking dirty Cas"

"Hmmm" Castiel hums back thinking about it "You haven't seen anything yet" Castiel teases

Dean lets out a small grunt "Fuck Cas… The things I would do to you right now"

"What would you do Dean?"

"Well first I'd fuck your mouth with my tongue. Exploring every little part of it until my lungs hurt"

"Mmmmm… then what?" Castiel's voice sounding more gravely than normal

"Then I'd take your shirt off so I can lick your torso all over and kiss where ever I want taking extra care of your nipples making sure they're perky"

"Ngghh more Dean" Castiel pants out rubbing his hand over his body imagining it's Dean's mouth and not his hand.

"Then when my tongue reaches you waistband I'd mouth you through your boxers until your begging me for more"

Castiel moves his hand to his crotch to ghost Dean's words "Please Dean… Ugghhhh I need you to-"

"What do you need me to Cas? Come on baby, I want to hear you ask me"

"Suck my cock Dean. Fuck please suck my cock. So hard for you Dean. Need you here"

Dean pants through the phone and Castiel can tell Dean's just as turned on as he is "My hand grips your hips and pull down your boxers before my tongue moves and licks all the pre-come. Mmm Cas you taste so fucking good"

Castiel is a mess right now. His hand moves to gip his shaft and rubbing his aching erection "Don't stop Dean. Ngh so close"

"I suck you down as far as I can sucking you like a lollipop before I move to your head and flick my tongue over the slit. Ugghh Cas I need you. I want to taste you"

Castiel is moaning through the phone as his hand picks up speed and rubs his thumb over the slit "Fuck… Dean"

"Come on baby, I want to hear you come" Dean pants out and Castiel can hear that Dean is so close

"Dean!" Castiel moans out as his come spurts over his torso and that's all Dean needs before Castiel can hear his own name being keened out of Dean's throat.

"Dean?" Castiel asks after he's come down from his orgasm.

"Hm?" Dean says quietly

"Good luck for your game" he says sounding totally fucked out

Dean chuckles "Thanks Cas. I'll see you later"

-  
Waiting in the bleachers in their usual spot, Castiel is one of the first ones there. Surprisingly Anna is still to show. Castiel can see Dean warming up on the other side of the field and feels his heart flutter. _What is this boy doing to me? It's been a week at I'm already falling hard._

He's brought out of his thoughts as he feels somebody sit down beside him. He turns to face the body thinking it was Anna or Gabriel but surprised to see someone he doesn't know. He's got long brown hair with bangs, big hazel eyes, lanky legs, and looks about 12. _This guy's going to be tall when he grows up._

Castiel clears his throat "Uhm, sorry but this seat is taken"

The younger boy smiles "Oh it's ok I won't be here long. You're Castiel right?"

_Who the fuck is this and how do they know my name? _ "Uhm… Yes. Who are you?" Castiel replies hesitantly

"Oh sorry, I'm Sam. Dean's brother" the boy extends his hand towards Castiel with a big toothy grin so similar to Dean's Castiel doesn't know how he didn't pick it sooner.

"Oh! Hello, nice to meet you" Castiel sends a smile in reply before meeting Sam's hand and shaking it firmly and returning it back to his lap.

"You too. I've heard a lot about you. Look, the reason I've come to say something is because I know Dean is planning on introducing you to Mom and Dad. I just want to prepare you for what's going to happen."

Castiel nods "Yeah, I know. I don't think it's going to go too well but it means a lot to Dean so I want to."

"Wait, that kind of came out wrong. They aren't homophobes or anything." Sam says raising his hands "But I just want you to be prepared for Dad to throw a fit. Mom will be fine but Dad, he's going to be pretty pissed."

Castiel nodded "I understand." He glanced over Sam's shoulder seeing a flare of red hair that belongs to Anna with Gabriel in tow. He smiled and waved them over as Sam stood.

"Well, I'll see you later Castiel." Sam said with a smile

"Yeah, thanks Sam."

Sam turned and walked down the bleachers to return to his seat. He eyed where Sam was going to see a beautiful blonde haired woman that could only be Dean's mother. _I see where Dean gets his looks from. _

"What did Sam have to say?" Anna asks as they take their seats next to Castiel.

"Uhm well… Dean wants me to meet his parents after the game"

Anna gasps "What? Oh my god are you serious? _Dean _actually wants you to meet them?"

Castiel nods and looks at his feet "Yeah. Sam was just coming over to prepare me for their reactions."

"Oh come on bro," Gabriel pipes up "It won't be that bad. I'm sure it'll be fine"

The entire game Castiel is too nervous to enjoy it. He's nervous because it's a huge game for Dean but also because of the fact his Dad is going flip out over Dean being gay. _What if Dean's Dad forces us to break up? Makes it so I can never see him again? What would I do then? But Sam said their Mom would understand, maybe that means it won't be so bad._

He silently ponders all these thoughts throughout the whole game and can't help the dread that fills his stomach. All he can do is pray for the best. He's so lost in his thoughts and dread that he doesn't notice Dean walking to the plate. They're comfortably in front with no pressure on. The final is in the bag.

Dean taps the plate 3 times and raises his bat in his usual routine. Runners on first and second so he has to hit far if he wants any chance of keeping his teammates safe and himself of course. The pitch comes in fast and Dean swings making contact with a loud CRACK. The ball sails high in the air at a great speed and goes further, further, further sailing over the fence at gone for a homer. The crowd erupts into cheers as Dean touches down on home base. His smile makes Castiel lose all his bad thoughts and fears, filling him with happiness.

Dean glances up to where Castiel is seated and sends a wink which makes Castiel's stomach twist and fill with butterflies. _This boy is driving me crazy. I never felt like this before let alone after a fucking week. _

"Geez, you two make me want to puke" Gabriel chimes in "All the cutesy stuff is disgusting. Get a fucking room"

"Maybe later Gabe" Castiel says with a wink in Gabriel's direction.

Gabriel gags and pretends to puke receiving a shove from Anna "You're a shit friend you know that?" She teases erupting into laughter with Castiel.

"You can't be mad Gabriel; you're the one that got us together anyway" Castiel states

"I guess you're right. Well I'll take it upon myself to make sure I'm no way near you when lover-boy wins the state final. That is something I would rather not see"

They all laugh again as the game comes to close with the home side winning by 4 runs.

-  
Castiel is sitting on the bonnet of Dean's Impala that's warm from the sunshine of the day waiting and waiting and waiting for Dean to arrive. His nerves getting more and more erratic as the dreaded meeting of the parents approaches. It's fair to say he's not worried about Dean's mother. From what Sam has told him and what Anna had said, his Mom is really kind, down to earth, and would do anything for her sons. But the same can't be said about Dean's father. He's already seen first-hand Dean being ripped a new one just for losing a damn baseball game. Finally he sees Dean approaching in the distance with a smile on his face.

"Hey Cas" he says as he approaches standing between Castiel's legs.

"Hey yourself" Castiel replies leaning towards Dean claiming his lips for a short moment before pulling back much to the protest of Dean. "Later" he says with a smirk.

"But I want you now" Dean whines

Castiel chuckles "Well I'd rather not meet your parents fucked out so later ok?"

"Fine" Dean says pulling back "But I'm holding you to that. I did well today I deserve something for it"

"Oh you do, do you?" Castiel says playfully

"Yes I do. Plus you're meeting my parents whom I'm telling I'm fucking crazy over a guy and who could forget what I did for you this morning? You owe me big time babe"

Castiel smiles at being called babe. _It's the first time he's called me that outside of sex. _

"What?" Dean asks confused as to why Castiel is smiling at him

"You called me babe." Castiel leans into Dean again to feel his lips brush against his chastely before pulling away and pushing Dean back so he can stand. "Are we doing this or what?"

Dean stumbles back and walks to the driver door "Yeah ok let's go get this over and done with"

-  
Dean parks the Impala in the driveway and turns off the engine but doesn't move to get out of the car. Castiel reaches over to cup Dean's cheek and look him in the eye "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to do this." He says softly

Dean sighs and leans into Castiel's touch "Yes I do Cas. It's now or never and I want you to know my family so that you can come over here whenever you like."

Castiel strokes Dean's cheek and smiles "I'd like that. Alright then" he says pulling his hand away from Dean's cheek and reaching for the door "Let's do this"

Dean reaches for Castiel's hand as they walk up the path to the house. Castiel can hear Dean taking big breaths trying to calm himself down. Castiel squeezes his hand in reassurance and gives him a 'you-can-do-this' look which Dean appreciates with a small smile. Dean takes a big breath and enters the house.

The house is so homely, lived-in and loved. There's photos of their family everywhere. They walk into the living room to find that the room is empty.

"Mom? Dad? You home? I have someone I want you to meet." Dean yells out

"Yes honey, we're coming" Castiel hears in reply from Dean's Mom.

There's a light padding of feet upstairs before footsteps can be heard coming down the stairs. Dean glances around nervously before Castiel catches his eyes and leans in and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"It will be fine" Castiel whispers into his ear. _I hope I'm right._

Dean's mother enters the room closely followed by his father, who both look utterly confused to see Castiel standing in their living room. They both glance down at the hands of the two boys entwined together and then back up with even more confused expressions.

"Uh…" Dean starts "Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Castiel"

Silence.

* * *

**A/N Uh just a little clarification, I called Castiel's mother 'Caroline' in the last chapter after never having mentioned it before because she hadn't interacted with anyone other than Castiel and a little with Balthazar but she had introduced herself to Dean as Caroline so I don't know why the person thought Dean just randomly called her that... P.S I chose the name because it's the female version of Charles aaaeeee see what I did there? :P Anyways I'm halfway through the next chapter so don't fear the next installment will be up soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Fuck. What do I do? I should go. Yep I should definitely leave._ Castiel is about to say something before he feels Dean's grip tighten on his hand and the expression on Dean's Mom's face softens.

"Castiel?" Dean's mother starts "Is that how I say it?"

Castiel nods "Yes Mrs Winchester. That's exactly how you say it" he staggers out surprised he even strung a sentence together.

"Well it's lovely to meet you." she says with a warm smile as if her son has brought home boys before and this isn't the moment Dean has come out of the closet.

Castiel sends a small smile in return "It's lovely to meet you too"

Dean is still visibly stiff and his grip on Castiel's hand is still tight. Castiel turns his head to see Dean staring at his father. Castiel follows Dean's gaze to look at his father who is completely still with a blank expression on his face staring straight back at Dean.

Without a word, Dean's father turns and leaves the room heading upstairs where Castiel can hear the shutting of a door.

Dean's Mom, who had turned her head to follow Dean's father's movements, returns her gaze to the two boys. "I'm so sorry honey" she steps forward towards Dean and reaches out to hug him. Castiel lets go of Dean's hand so he can hug his mother. They embrace for a few minutes while Castiel glances around the room awkwardly. _Well at least he didn't yell. _

Dean pulls back from his mother's embrace with tears in his eyes which she wipes away with her thumb "He will come around. You know he will" She says comfortingly "Just give him time"

Dean nods in reply and sniffs before turning towards Castiel "Cas, would it be okay if I stayed at your house tonight?"

Castiel is startled by the question for a moment before nodding slowly "Yes Dean. It should be fine" he says with a small smile

Dean returns the smile as best he can "I'll just go pack a bag. Back in a sec" he says before sprinting up the stairs leaving Castiel and Dean's mother alone.

Castiel shifted his weight between his feet and stared at the floor awkwardly before he felt hands on his back and was being pulled into a hug. He raised his head to see Dean's mother staring at him with sympathetic eyes.

She didn't need to say a word; everything that needed to be said was in her eyes and the small smile on her face. "You're always welcome here" she spoke softly "Even if John is being a stubborn bastard right now. Don't feel like you can't come here"

Castiel curved his lips slightly in reply to the kind words. "Thank you Mrs Winchester." He replied softly.

Dean's mother stepped back from Castiel just as Dean returned to the room with a duffle bag in hand. He still had a sombre look on his face mixed with anger at his father's reaction. "I'll see you later Mom. I'll come back tomorrow night and we can talk about it. Guess Dad will be ready to talk it through then" Dean spoke softly

"Yeah honey, I'm sure he will be" She pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll see you later" She turned to Castiel and smiled "I hope to see you back here soon Castiel"

Castiel smiles in reply before Dean takes hold of his hand and walks them both out the door back to the Impala.

-  
The ride back in the Impala is uncomfortably quiet. Castiel stares at Dean the whole ride wanting to know what he's thinking but too afraid to ask. _What if he freaks out and leaves? What if he sees that I'm not worth all this hassle with his family?_

"Dean?" Castiel says so quietly he's unsure if Dean even heard him. "Dean?" he says a little louder trying to sound as gentle as he can.

"Cas, I really don't want to talk about it right now. Can we just forget about it?" Dean snaps causing Castiel to flinch and turn to stare out the window absently.

They're almost as Castiel's house when the silence is broken again "I thought he'd at least yell or break something, at least show some sort of emotion not just walk off" Dean says softly the hurt obvious in his voice. "It would have been better if he just threw his nut at me"

"It's just his way of dealing with it Dean. We all have our own way to process shocks. As your mother said, he will come around; you just have to give him time." Castiel says with a small smile trying to cheer up Dean any way he can.

Dean's lips curl at the corners a little as Castiel smiles at him. It's not much, but it's enough for Castiel to realise he's not regretting the decision to tell his parents.

-  
They arrive at Castiel's home and find that Castiel's mother has gone out for the night and won't be home till late.

"Mom's gone out but she left money for pizza. What kind do you want?" Castiel asks as he walks into the living room to see Dean rummaging through his DVD collection

"Meat lovers." Dean says with a grin "Don't you have any _good _movies?" he asks tossing the DVD aside in disgust

"Hey! They are classics!" Castiel protests stomping over to see the DVDs Dean's pulled out from the cabinet.

Dean picks out another DVD "Yeah Cas, The Little Mermaid is such a classic. Geez I didn't realise you were a 5 year old girl"

Castiel blushes "I like Disney films ok?" looking away from Dean to hide his embarrassment

"Naw you're adorable when you're embarrassed." Dean stands to his feet and pulls Castiel into a kiss before stepping back again "So seriously, any good movies that aren't for 5 year olds?"

An hour later, they're curled up on the couch with Dean resting against the armrest and Castiel's head resting against Dean's chest watching The Sixth Sense. Dean's running his fingers through Castiel's hair methodically and Castiel can't help but hear the steady heartbeat of the man underneath him and feel content.

"Hey Cas?" Dean says softly leaning his head slightly over Castiel's to look into his eyes

Castiel turns his head to look up Dean properly "Hm?"

"Thanks for today. It means a lot to me that you were there." Dean says blushing slightly

Castiel pushes his head up to meet Dean's claiming his lips in an intimate kiss "I should be the one thanking you. I know how hard it was for you to do that and it means a lot to me."

Dean smiles and turns Castiel over with strong arms so they are lying chest to chest and wraps his arms around Castiel's back before resting his head against Castiel's. Castiel can't help but smile at how safe he feels with Dean. How just a simple gesture of lying on his chest hearing his heartbeat and steady breath can be so comforting like he's never been so close to another. _This is means so much more than how it did with Balthazar. _

Castiel soon found his eyelids closing and falling asleep on Dean's chest. Dean shifted his weight causing Castiel to open his eyes and see the credits rolling on the screen. He looked up to Dean who was peering down at him with a smile

"Bed time?" Dean asked

Castiel nodded in reply too sleepy to reply with words.

"You go up, I'll put this stuff away and meet you up there" Dean said as he lifted Castiel to his feet and slowly got himself off the couch stretching his limbs

"Thanks Dean. My room's the one across from the stairs and the bathroom is the door right after it. If you want a shower or anything there's towels in the cupboard"

"Alright, be up there soon" He kissed Castiel on the forehead and picked up the empty pizza box heading to the kitchen.

Castiel headed upstairs to his room and shed his shirt and pants and slid into bed where he was out like a light. Some while later he felt a warm body against his back and pulling him in to a hug. Castiel hummed contently as Dean leaned down and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Goodnight Cas" he whispered against his head and snuggled down against Castiel.

"Mm night Dean" Castiel groggily replied

-  
Castiel was startled out of his sleep by Dean shaking him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes to see he was facing Dean who had a big grin on his face.

"Morning Cas" he said with a wink and leaned in to claim his lips.

"Mmm I could get used to this" Castiel spoke softly between kisses.

Castiel parted his lips allowing Dean entry to deepen the kiss entangling their tongues together before pushing Dean's shoulders back against the mattress and climbing on top so he was straddling Dean's hips.

Castiel leaned down again and slid his tongue along Dean's neck before sucking down and marking him. "Mine" he growled against Dean's neck. Dean groaned under the touch of Castiel before using his superior strength to flip them over again so Castiel was underneath him.

Dean shifted his weight so he wasn't crushing the smaller man beneath him as Castiel stared up at him wide eyes blown with lust. "How about you do what you said you would yesterday?" Castiel suggested

Dean smiled down at Castiel "I was thinking about it but you're going to have to try harder than that" he teased

Castiel bucked his hips up towards Dean's trying to get friction against his hardening cock. Dean let out a stifled moan as their cocks brushed against each other in the constraints of their boxers. "Mmmm, yeah Cas" Dean grunted out before he nuzzled his face into Castiel's neck.

"Please Dean, more" Castiel whined out. He felt Dean's lips smile across his neck before he started to lick and suck his way down Castiel's torso flicking his arm back to remove the sheets from his back so he could move down.

Dean kissed Castiel's nipples circling them with his tongue before sliding down to his hips. Dean bit down hard on Castiel's hip and continued to caress it with his tongue. Castiel couldn't help but moan out Dean's name "_Dean... Dean… Fuck Dean..." _

Castiel reached down with one of his hands and pushed it through Dean's hair urging him to move lower. It felt so good he didn't want Dean to stop because he was pushing him to far so he lay there and took everything Dean was dishing out.

Finally Dean put his hands on Castiel's waistband and pulled his boxers down and off his legs freeing his hard cock. Dean leaned back on his knees staring down at Castiel naked before him. Castiel couldn't help but squirm under the judging eyes and felt his cheeks blush looking away from Dean's eyes.

"You're gorgeous Cas" Dean whispered

Castiel returned his glance to Dean's eyes "Thank you" he smiled back before Dean was down on top of him again. Castiel felt a rough warm hand sliding up his thigh almost reaching his groin before sliding back down again "_Dean… Please" _Castiel moaned out feeling his shaft begging for release.

"Shh baby. I'll give you what you need, but you got to tell me what that is first" Dean teased as he continued to kiss along Castiel's navel.

"Nggh" Castiel moaned out bucking his hips up trying to get more friction but failing miserably as Dean pushed his hips back down with strong hands "Suck me off Dean. _Please" _

Dean chuckled but finally moved to lick Castiel's cock. He licked the head across the slit and Castiel let out a loud moan before putting his hand over his mouth realising his mother was probably home and he did not want her hearing this. Dean leaned back again and removed Castiel's hand from his mouth

"I want to hear you baby"

"But my Mom's home. I don't want her to hear"

"Somehow I think, if she's home, she's already heard so there's no going back now" he said with a grin.

He moved back to Castiel's hip as Castiel cried "No Dean… No go back please_"_

Dean shifted his gaze so he could look Castiel in the eye. Castiel could see the mischievous look in Dean's eyes that he was loving teasing him.

Dean had obviously realised he had made him wait long enough; he moved his tongue towards Castiel's shaft again, this time not stopping at the slit. He pushed his mouth down as far as he could along the stiff member causing Castiel to writhe under him.

Dean bobbed his head up and down along the shaft as Castiel put on of his hands back into Dean's hair with the other gripping onto the sheets. Dean's inexperience showed but he made up for it with enthusiasm as he tried to take Castiel even deeper into his mouth. Dean moaned around Castiel's shaft as he took him deeper before moving back up to the head and licking around it.

"Mmm Dean, I'm gonna-" was all the warning Dean got before Castiel came in his mouth, shooting his load which Dean swallowed down.

Castiel opened his eyes as he came down from his high to see Dean back on his haunches looking down at him. Castiel reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Dean's neck and pulled him down for a greedy kiss. He could taste himself on Dean's tongue and it made his cock give a valiant twitch but too sensitive to do anything more.

He pushed Dean over so he was once again on his back "You're turn" he smiled down at him before moving lower.

Dean didn't last long having been worked up by the pleasure of pleasing Castiel. With Castiel's name on his lips, he came down Castiel's throat which Castiel greedily swallowed down loving the taste of Dean.

Castiel collapsed on top of Dean sated and spent before Dean moved underneath him and climbed out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked wanting to at least stay in bed for a while longer.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor "Uh… I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to go try talk to my Dad. You go back to sleep. I think I need to do this by myself. I promise I'll call you as soon as I've talked to him"

Dean leaned over and claimed Castiel's lips in a chaste kiss before heading out of the room. Castiel sighed into his pillow. _This boy is going to be the end of me. _

-  
Sunday was spent worrying about Dean. He hadn't heard from him since he'd left that morning and was starting to worry that his Dad had reacted badly. He tried to do his homework but gave up after a while too distracted so decided to work on his sketches instead.

He fished his sketchbook out of his bag as a piece of paper fell out. He picked it up and turned it over seeing it was the drawing Dean had retrieved out of the trash. He smiled at the drawing and placed it on the desk before attempting to finish it.

By the time he was done it was well into the evening with still no word from Dean. He was really worried now. He glanced over at his phone that was right next to all his art supplies and took it in his hand before opening a new message.

**Is everything ok? I'm worried. C.**

He hit send and eagerly awaited the reply. When none came in the few minutes that passed his stomach dropped and filled with dread. _What if he's told him he can't see me anymore? What do I do now? How can I just stop being with him? _

**Dean? Please reply. Just let me know you're okay. C.**

He sent the new message hoping he would get a reply. Just anything to let him know he was alright. Finally a new message came through

**Can u cum ova? D.**

Castiel's heart fluttered. _He's okay. Okay just breathe. Wait why does he want me to come over? This isn't going to be bad is it? No Castiel, don't get yourself worked up. I'm sure everything is fine._

**Be right there. C.**

Castiel hurriedly pressed send and darted out of the room and down to the kitchen where his mom was cooking dinner.

"Mom, can you take me over to Dean's?" he asked hoping his voice sounded steady enough that she wouldn't notice anything was wrong.

"Sure honey, let me get my keys."

-  
Castiel stood on Dean's door step shaking. _Please don't let this be a bad visit. Please. Please._ He took a deep breath and knocked out the door. A moment later the door opened to reveal Dean who had a big grin on his face.

Castiel let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding at the sight of Dean's face. "You scared the shit out of me" Castiel gritted out before caving at laughing at Dean. He couldn't stay mad at that face.

"Yeah, sorry. I just uhm, just come in?" Dean stood aside and let Castiel enter the door. He stood awkwardly in the entrance as Dean closed the door before he felt Dean's hand slide into his and lead him into the living room.

As they entered, the whole family was seated watching the TV with interest. Dean led him over to the spare couch where they sat down. Sam looked up from the TV and smiled over at Castiel who returned the smile as Dean's mother looked over.

"Hello Castiel. How are you?" she greeted kindly "We were about to have supper if you would like to join us?"

Castiel glanced over at Dean who grinned and nodded as if to say 'its-fine-just-say-yes' before replying "Yes, that would be lovely Mrs Winchester"

"Come on Sam, you can set the table"

She stood up from her seat and headed out to the kitchen with Sam in tow leaving Dean's father alone with them. They sat in silence with just the TV making noise for a few moments before he reached out and turned the TV off. His father let out a sigh before speaking softly

"Look, I'm not going to say this didn't come as a shock. I've already spoken to Dean so I'd expect that he will fill you in on what I said. He is my son and I love him and it seems that you make him happy so I will just have to get used to it. Just keep it PG under this roof"

Castiel didn't know if he should say thank you or just sit in silence but as Mr Winchester looked up at him expectantly, he realised he was expecting a reply. Castiel nodded in reply

"Good. Now let's eat" Mr Winchester stood from his seat, stretches his limbs and headed off to the kitchen.

Castiel turned towards Dean who drew him into a kiss before dragging back. Dean stood up from the couch pulling Castiel with him. "Come on, food time"

* * *

**A/N Don't know when the next update will be seeing GISHWHES is this week but there's just a few more things that I've got to write for this. However it's coming to a close but I will more than likely write a few timestamps for this with events that happened with Dean e.g. the conversation with Anna if you guys are interested. Let me know :D**


	13. Chapter 13

The next week at school seemed to fly passed for Castiel. Dean had seen his father's acceptance as an indication that everyone else would and soon spent his breaks and free time with Castiel not caring what others thought. The thought that Dean wasn't afraid to be seen with Castiel in front of his peers made him smile knowing he had found someone who was committed to being with him as much as Castiel was to them. It had only been 2 weeks but Castiel was definitely head over heels for Dean and he knew it.

Friday morning Castiel awoke to his normal morning message from Dean. He still hadn't asked why Dean was always up so early and Dean hadn't told him. Maybe today would be the day he will finally ask.

**Morning Dean. Why are you always up at this time anyway?**

Castiel slumped back into his pillows wrapping his comforter around him while waiting for a reply.

**Dad makes me go 4 a run every morning w/ Sammy. Can u meet me by my car school. Got something 4 u**

Castiel's heartbeat sped up while reading the message confused as to what Dean could possibly be giving him.

**Ok. What is it?**

Dean's reply came back as fast as Castiel had sent it

**It's a surprise. C u later Cas**

Castiel rolled over and went back to sleep thinking about what Dean is going to give him.

-  
Castiel waited on the grass patch next to where Dean usually parked waiting for him to arrive. He looked up when he heard the purr of an engine that could only belong to Dean's Impala. He smiled when Dean pulled into his spot and stood up brushing himself off.

Dean stepped out of the Impala wearing his rugged jeans that were tore at the knees and a black Led Zepplin shirt that little to the imagination holding his blue letterman in his hands. Dean closed the door and wandered over to Castiel placing his hands on Castiel's waist and pulling him into a kiss.

"Missed you" Dean whispered against Castiel's lips

Castiel smiled at Dean's comment "It was only one night Dean"

Dean groaned and pulled Castiel closer to him and into a tight hug which Castiel returned wrapping his arms around Dean "One night too long. Once the game is over tomorrow I'm staying with you. Hurts too much sleeping in my bed by myself without you"

Castiel chuckled "My mother might have something to say about that, Dean and I suspect yours would too."

"Your Mom will be fine. She loves me. Plus if we just stay at my house every so often my Mom will be fine with it too" Dean replied pulling himself back from Castiel and wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Castiel couldn't help but laugh at Dean's arrogance "So what is it you want to give to me?" Castiel asked knowing the bell for home room was fast approaching seeing as Dean always turned up just before the bell if not after it which was surprising seeing as he's always up so early.

Dean stepped back from Castiel and glanced down at his letterman "Well…" he began nervously. "I know it's only been two weeks and all but… uhm… I want to give you my jacket. You know… like make it… I guess official?"

Dean lifted his head so Castiel could look him in the eye and Castiel held back a laugh at how nervous he looked. Castiel stepped forward closing the gap between them and grabbed Dean's hand that held his jacket taking it from Dean's grip and putting it on in one swift move before stepping back and smiling at Dean.

Dean's eyes lit up at Castiel's actions and then beamed in reply. Castiel let out a small laugh at Dean's excitement before stepping forward and kissing him intimately before pulling back and resting his forehead against Dean's both panting.

"Thank you, Dean" Castiel breathed out between pants. _I love you. _Castiel's thoughts almost became words before he held them back. _It's too soon to say that. It's only been two fucking weeks Castiel. You're going to freak him out if you say that. _"I love it" he ended up replying.

"Awesome" Dean replied still beaming at Castiel.

Castiel took Dean's hand in his and pulled him towards the school "Come on. We better get to home room"

-  
The rest of the day Castiel hardly had any time with Dean. During their classes together, Dean was sitting with his usual friends and Castiel with his. Every so often, Castiel would sneak a glance over at Dean to see him either sleeping or talking to someone not paying any attention to their actual work. Every so often Dean would feel Castiel's gaze and look up at him with a wink which made Castiel's stomach turn before he went back to what he was doing. At lunch, Dean was down on the fields for their final training session of the day so once again he didn't get any time with him.

Finally during art class in last period, they could spend some time together. Dean had vacated his spot at the back of the room to join Castiel at his table since their first date. They usually sketched in comfortable silence gently nudging shoulders or thighs under the table every so often just so Castiel could look into Dean's forest greens and get lost for a few minutes before returning to his work.

Today was the deadline for their sketch of a person to be handed in and Mr. Crowley would select the best ones over the weekend to be displayed. Castiel had finished his sketch of Dean the previous Sunday and hadn't showed Dean.

"Alright class, bring your sketches to the front before the bell goes. I want to be out of here as soon as I can and don't want to be waiting around for you stragglers to hand in your stuff so hurry up."

Castiel pulled out his sketch from the back of his sketch pad and placed it on the desk next to Dean. Castiel glanced over to see Dean staring down at the sketch.

"What do you think? It's not my best work. You're really hard to draw. Your features are so defined and perfect that I couldn't do it the justice they deserve" Castiel says shyly playing with his hands in his lap. Dean doesn't reply _fuck he hates it. Ugh I knew I should've just stuck with drawing Anna. _Castiel moves to take the sketch back "Yeah like I said, it's not that good." He reaches his hand out to take the sketch before Dean grabs his hand and looks him straight in the eyes.

"Fuck Cas, this is amazing. Don't ever doubt your ability because it is fucking outstanding. Are you going to do art school when you finish because shit you could be one of the greats"

Castiel blushed and looked down at his hands in his lap "I don't know. I've always love art and I do want to continue after school but I don't know if I want to do art school. I've been thinking about it a lot though"

"Well you're really good. I love this. So much better than my piece of shit." Castiel looked up to see Dean grab his sketch and show it to Castiel. Castiel's jaw dropped in amazement. He knew Dean was good at drawing but not this good. He'd drawn a charcoal sketch of his mother, capturing every detail of her perfectly.

"Dean, this is amazing. It's just as good, if not better than mine. You say I shouldn't doubt my ability? Maybe you should take your own advice?" Castiel grinned at Dean who blushed adorably which went straight to Castiel's groin. _I need him. Now. _

"Alright ladies, quit with the lovey dovey crap and hand it in. I've got things to do and people to see." Mr. Crowley interrupted. Both Castiel and Dean blushed at the fact that their teacher had heard what they were saying to each other. "Come on, come on. I don't have all afternoon."

They handed their sketches to their teacher who walked off to collect the rest of the students' work just as the bell rang. Castiel packed up his gear and stood up from his stool waiting for Dean who didn't take much longer before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the class, down the hall and stopping outside the janitor's closet before opening it and yanking him in.

"Woah Cas, what's going on?" Dean protests before Castiel answers by pushing Dean flush against the door putting his knee between Dean's legs and claiming his lips in a hungry kiss.

It took a few moments for Dean to relax after Castiel had attacked him but soon they were both rutting against each other searching for friction against each other's hips. Castiel dropped to his knees in front of Dean before opening the fly of his jeans freeing Dean's shaft and swallowing him down. Dean was moaning above him as he rocked his hips gently into Castiel's mouth fucking him slowly causing Castiel to moan around Dean's cock.

Castiel was achingly hard in his pants now and his jeans were just too tight for him. He palmed his cock through his jeans before opening his own fly, freeing his cock. The release of the pressure caused Castiel to moan again around Dean's cock and the vibrations caused a louder moan from Dean as he placed his hands into Castiel's hair pulling lightly, becoming harder tugs.

Castiel couldn't take it anymore and the pressure in his abdomen was released as his orgasm burst through him coming all over his jeans and the floor. The increase in moaning caused Dean to glance down to see what Castiel was doing. "Jesus, did you just…? Fuck that's so fucking hot. Fuck Cas nnggghhhh" Dean moaned out before releasing his load down Castiel's throat which Castiel swallowed down even through his bliss of his own orgasm.

Castiel slipped off Dean's cock with a wet pop and slumped back on his heels panting, gathering his breath as Dean slid down the door so he was eye level with Cas. "Not that I'm complaining, but what the fuck was that?" Dean asked with a grin

Castiel leaned forward and pushed his lips against Dean's in another kiss more gentle and loving than before. He leaned back and smiled "Because you're fucking adorable when you blush because of a compliment like you don't know how to take them because you hardly ever receive them." Castiel placed his hands on either side of Dean's cheeks so they were looking each other dead in the eye "You are perfect Dean and you deserve to be appreciated when you do something good like that sketch."

"So, what you're saying is, whenever I do something good you're going to let me fuck your mouth?" Dean said with a smirk

Castiel couldn't help but laugh "Not exactly but if you play well tomorrow, you might be able to fuck more than my mouth" he retorted

Dean's eyes widened with confusion and shock at Castiel's suggestion causing Castiel to smirk in reply "You heard me big boy. Now come on let's get cleaned up before someone finds us in here. Wouldn't be surprised if they heard you moaning though, you were pretty loud" he said with a wink before placing himself back in his jeans and standing back on his feet. He held out his hand for Dean to take and hauled him to his feet as well before placing Dean back in his pants and zipping the fly.

Dean still hadn't said a word until they reached the Impala and Castiel went to hug him goodbye before Dean left and they wouldn't see each other again till after the game tomorrow. Castiel pulled Dean into a hug which Dean returned awkwardly as if something was wrong. _Why is he being weird and not hugging me? What did I do?_

Dean pulled away leaving Castiel dumbfounded "Um Dean," Castiel began hesitantly "Did I do something to upset you? Why are you so quiet and hugging me weird?"

Dean snapped his head up to look Castiel in the eye "What? No. You haven't done anything. Sorry I just have a lot on my mind. Nerves for the game I guess" Dean replied shrugging off Castiel's comment

Castiel could see something was bothering Dean and wanted to know what it was but didn't want to upset him before the biggest game of his life. _Maybe I should just leave it and talk to him about it later when he's ready. But what if it's something I did? What if he decides I'm not what he wants anymore? Fuck. What do I do?_ "Are you sure? I just feel like I've done something wrong"

"Cas, it's fine. I'm fine. Just leave it. There's nothing fucking wrong ok? Just stop fucking asking" Dean snapped leaving Castiel dejected and hurt. He'd never had Dean snap at him like that before. _Fuck. He's angry now. Fuck fuck fuck. You've put your foot in it now Castiel. Good one, gone and fucked up the first real relationship you've had. Bravo. _

"Sorry Dean" he replied looking at his feet kicking the dirt "I'll just go home. I'll see you at the game tomorrow" There were tears forming in his eyes now but he wasn't going to cry in front of Dean. No way.

Castiel turned and walked towards the exit shoulders slumped in defeat heading home before he heard the slamming of the door and the purr of the Impala's engine start up and head out the exit passed him. He let out a heavy sigh as the tears flowed down his cheeks. _Fuck. It's just a little fight why am I crying. It's not like he dumped me. I still have his letterman for fucks sakes. _Castiel smiled at the thought of still wearing Dean's jacket. He wrapped it tighter around himself and walking home thinking of what could possibly have happened between their moment in the janitor's cupboard and the car and finding absolutely no reason for Dean's actions. _Maybe he will just tell me tomorrow or when he's ready. It's fine Castiel. It's going to be fine._

* * *

**A/N So sorry for the late update. GISHWHES really took it out of me plus the added pressure of uni work to finish. I have 1 more week and then I will be all done with uni so I will be free to update as fast as I can :L I hope this is ok? I've got a few things I want to do with this fic before I wrap it up but the end is nigh! Please review I love you all ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Castiel hardly slept. He was nervous for Dean's massive game mixed with worry that Dean was angry at him and it would distract him from the game. He stared at the ceiling thinking of ways he could fix it but not even sure what he had exactly done wrong. He ran the events of the day through his mind over and over.

_So we had a moment in art class where we had complimented each other's drawings and everything was fine and I took him to the closet and sucked him off which he definitely enjoyed. Maybe he just didn't like the idea of doing it at school? But he didn't seem to protest as I dragged him in there so it can't be that. What the fuck did I do then? _

Castiel's eyes widened at the realisation that he had told Dean that he was ready for the next step. That he was ready for Dean to take him and when he had voiced it, Dean had been shell-shocked. _Fuck. He's not ready. Shit. Ok, I'll just talk to him and just tell him that we'll only do it when he's ready. Uh fuck, I really fucked up. Just breathe Castiel it will be fine._

He rolled over to glance at his clock noticing it was almost time for Dean's morning message. He grabbed his phone in anticipation and hoped that Dean would actually message him and not be too upset to not send it. His doubts were soon pushed aside as his phone vibrated in his hand. The smile that spread across his lips couldn't be matched to any other.

**Morning Cas ;) Call me**

Castiel didn't hesitate in pushing the call button and ringing Dean. He needed to clear the air sooner rather than later. He'd prefer not to do this over the phone but it was better than doing it at the game when he was trying to focus and would probably end up distracting him. It was now or wait until after the game and run the risk of already having distracted him and it causes him to play badly. _If they lose because I've distracted his thoughts I'll never forgive myself and he won't forgive me either so I've got to do this now._

After two rings Dean picked up the phone

"Hey Cas" Dean spoke softly

"Hello Dean," Castiel started to reply "Can we talk about yesterday?" he continued hesitantly

"Yeah, we can" he replied in defeat

Castiel took a deep breath and spoke what was on his mind "Dean, I know you're freaking out about what I said. I just… God I wish this wasn't over the phone"

"Come outside Cas"

Castiel's eyes widened at the words "Huh? Why? Wait are you here?"

Dean chuckled "No Cas, I just want you to go outside for the fun of it. Hurry up and get your ass out here so we can talk face to face. Like you I'd rather not say what I have to say over the phone"

It took Castiel a few seconds to realise that Dean had hung up. Castiel flicked his legs out and planted his feet on the floor. He grabbed his tee from the previous day that was lying discarded on the floor and pulled it over his head not worrying about putting on pants over his boxers before running downstairs as quietly but as quickly as he could.

He reached the door and flung it open to find Dean waiting on the porch with a grin on his face. Castiel took a moment to assess the sight in front of him. Dean was wearing running tracks and a grey shirt saturated with sweat. He finally returned his glance back to Dean's face to see him wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Like what you see?" he said teasingly

Castiel let out a little huff of a laugh "Maybe you should do this more often? Did you run here?" he asked stepping out of the doorway and closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, I did" Dean began before his smirk faded and shifted his glance to his feet. His hand moved to the back of his neck and Castiel knew he was going to start talking about yesterday. "I just had to see you. I hardly slept last night because of yesterday and I was complete idiot. I'm sorry"

Castiel stepped forward into Dean's personal space and placed his right hand on his chin to raise his head up to meet his eyes "Hey it's ok, it was my fault. We hadn't even talked about _that_ and I didn't even think about the fact that you might not be ready for it"

Dean returned his glance to the ground and mumbled something inaudible towards their feet.

"Dean, I can't hear you. Can you look at me, please?"

Dean slowly returned his head upwards and locked his green eyes with blue "I love you"

Castiel froze _did I hear that right? He loves me? He fucking loves me? Fuck Castiel say something he's going to think you're freaking out on him. Say something SAY SOMETHING. _Castiel opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Dean turned away at Castiel's lack of reply "Fuck. I knew it was too soon. Fuck. Just forget it Cas. I'll see you later." Dean went to walk down the steps and before he stood down Castiel flung his hand out and grabbed Dean's shoulder spinning him round to face him before planting his lips to Dean's in a tender loving kiss hopefully betraying everything his mind refused to speak.

Castiel pulled back breathless and panting. Dean was staring right into his eyes waiting, expecting Castiel to say something, anything. "I love you too, Dean"

Dean's eyes lit up at Castiel's words and a smile that spread from ear to ear "You do? I know it's only been two weeks but fuck Cas, you're all I think about. When I'm not with you, I'm thinking about you and when I am with you I never want to leave and what happened yesterday, I just kinda freaked out. You know? You're totally ready for that next step and I was just freaked about the fact that I am too and I realised that I'm in love with you and I never want to be without you."

"Dean?" Castiel spoke after Dean's ramblings seemed to have finished

"Yeah Cas?"

"Shut up" Castiel leaped forward and closed the gap between them crashing their lips together in a sloppy, intimate kiss that seemed to last forever. Dean pushed Castiel backwards stumbling towards the house before thumping him against the door and pushing his hands through his hair.

Castiel groaned into the touch before grinding his hips towards Dean mewled at the friction. As they rutted together Castiel remembered he was standing on his front porch only wearing his boxers. _Fuck it. I'm not stopping this._ He reached his hand down to Dean's waistband and slid his tracks and boxers down freeing Dean's shaft before doing the same with his own. As their dicks brushed together their lips parted unable to keep together as they moaned at the touch.

"Fuck Cas, feels so good" Dean panted out before reaching down and placing his hand over both their shafts and starting to pump furiously chasing their orgasms.

"Nggghhh Dean. Don't stop. Fuuck" Castiel groaned as Dean pumped their shafts. He dropped his head back against the house with his eyes rolling in his head closing his eyes to get lost in the feeling. He felt the warm, wet feeling of Dean's tongue on his neck and the sharp bruising sensation as Dean sucked harder against the sensitive flesh.

Castiel kept bucking his hips into Dean's hand and he still drove them both toward their orgasms and before he knew it, they were keening each other's names as they came over Dean's hand.

Dean slumped against Castiel regaining his breath after his orgasmic high before bringing his hand up between them to evaluate the mess. Before Castiel knew what he was doing his tongue darted out and cleaned Dean's hand tasting the mix of their salty come together with the taste of Dean with his eyes locked on Dean's.

"Fuck that's so hot" Dean stuttered out causing Castiel smirk

"Well maybe you should run to my house more often and you would see a lot more" Castiel replied with a wink.

"Oh don't you worry I will be but as much as I don't want to, I've got to head back home. Dad will be wondering where I am and Sammy can only cover for me for so long"

"I understand. Go I'll see you at the game" Castiel said with a smile. He was so glad that he had sorted it out with Dean that he didn't care that had to leave him so soon. Dean stepped forward planting a lasting chaste kiss to Castiel's lips before stepping back again and running down the steps towards his home.

"See you later Cas" Dean called over his shoulder with a wink.

Castiel shook his head and smiled before heading inside. He headed back up to his room and collapsed on his bed "He fucking loves me" he said to the empty room before rolling over again to get some sleep before he had to be up for the game.

* * *

**A/N Just a short update. So sorry I've been taking so long to update this. I finish up on Thursday and then I'm free to write as much as I can :P So I will be taking a little bit more time but I'm sure you guys can wait 4 days :P Please review and let me know if you want anything in particular to happen. Could help me out a little bit :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel sat in the stands with Gabriel and Anna wearing Dean's letterman watching the team warm-up. He couldn't help but smile watching Dean so concentrated on what he was doing but under that calm exterior, Castiel could see Dean's nerves. It wouldn't be noticeable to anyone else except those closest to Dean. The deep breaths he took when he'd just shouted out an order or the way he lingered when picking up the gear from his bag. Castiel couldn't help but feel warm inside at the thought that _he_ was one of the people that knew Dean well enough to spot it.

"Hey Casanova, want to join in our conversation and stop goggling at your boy?" Gabriel spoke, snapping Castiel out of his gaze.

Castiel turned to look at Gabriel and Anna who were both staring at him wide eyed as if waiting for him to answer a question. "Sorry. Did you ask me something?" Castiel replied hesitantly.

"Well yes and no." Anna replied

"We've been talking for about an hour now and you haven't said a word since Dean came out to warm up. I thought it was Bros before Hoes?" Gabriel butted in causing Castiel to drop his gaze to his feet.

_I have been spending more and more time with Dean lately. I didn't realise I was ignoring my friends – my only friends. The ones that actually _helped _me to _be_ with Dean. Wow I'm a bad friend._ "I'm so sorry guys. I'm a shitty friend." Castiel started playing with the hem of Dean's letterman as he spoke "I promise to spend more time with you guys and to actually pay attention during the game" he smiled at his friends lifting his head to look them both in the eye "After all, you guys did help me to make this all happen"

"Oh so you're blaming us now?" Gabriel teased "Geez last time I help a guy out with his relationship" he pushed Castiel's shoulder playfully to which Castiel snorted before laughing with his friends.

"So," Anna began once they had all calmed down "Are you going to Jake's party after the game? Assuming we win obviously"

Castiel tilted his head to the side and stared at Anna in confusion "Uhm party? What party?"

"Dean didn't tell you?" Gabriel queried a shocked expression on his face "It's the biggest party of the year. Always happens after the last baseball game of the season and seeing we actually made the final this year, I guess it's going to be bigger than ever if we win"

Castiel dropped his head down "No. He hadn't mentioned it to me" his voice barely audible to his friends. _Why hadn't he said anything? Did he not want to be seen in front of all his teammates with me? _

"I'm sure he meant to buddy." Gabriel sympathised placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder "Maybe he was just too distracted by all the sex you guys have been having" he joked.

Castiel let out a little chuckle. "You always know what to say don't you Gabriel?"

"Well, what can I say? It's a gift. Now quit moping and enjoy the game."

Castiel tried to put his thoughts of why Dean didn't tell him about the party aside and instead opted to focus on spending some quality time with his friends who he had admitted to neglecting ever since getting together with Dean. Of course he did sneak a few glances at Dean every so often – who could resist him in his tight pants? But as the game was drawing near the back end, and their team had a slim lead, he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift back to the fact Dean hadn't told him to the party.

His thoughts must have been showing on his face as a reassuring hand rested on his shoulder. Anna had slid over to sit next to Castiel as Gabriel left to go get some snacks. "I'm sure he meant to tell you Castiel. He probably just has a lot on his mind"

Castiel shifted his gaze to look Anna in the eye "Yeah I know. He's been nervous for this game all week but I thought he would've told me about it. Especially after this morning" A little smirk spread on his face at the memory of Dean showing up on his porch.

"Why? What happened this morning? Something good judging by that look on your face. I want details" Anna began excitedly.

Castiel blushed a little and looked down at his hands fiddling in his lap "He… Uhm… Dean told me he loves me"

When Anna didn't reply Castiel glanced up to her to see why she wasn't saying anything. The answer was given when he saw the massive grin on her face "So he said it then? Wow. It's only been what? 2 weeks since you got together? Guess those first few weeks you were here really did a number on him. I'm so happy for you two" Anna spewed out barely stopping to take a breath.

Castiel let a small smile at his friend's excitement "Yeah, thanks Anna. That's why I just don't understand why he didn't tell me. I mean is he ashamed to be seen with me by his friends? Because that's what it feels like"

Anna's grin faded to a sympathetic smile as Castiel spoke "Castiel, don't think like that. Especially when you haven't even heard Dean's side of the story. Just wait till after the game is done and ask him about it" Castiel nodded in reply returning to focus on the game that was coming down to the wire.

Dean was standing in the outfield barking orders at his fielders to get into their positions in what could be the final innings of the game if they held their lead. The batter stepped up to the plate with a runner on second. The batting team were 2 runs down with 2 outs left.

The batsman dug his cleats into the dirt and readied himself for the pitch. The pitcher lifted his leg and threw the pitch in fast. The batsman swung and missed.

"STRIKE ONE" the umpire called to the cheers of the home crowd. Dean's shouts could be heard from the outfield along with those of his father's

"That's it boys. 2 more come on" John called out to his team with Dean's chants of "Great ball. Come on boys"

The batsman repositioned himself, once again digging his cleats into the dirt. The pitcher readied himself again and sent the ball in, slower this time with a more height. The batter swung hard but the ball struck too high on the bat causing the ball to be sent skywards towards the outfield.

Castiel shifted to the edge of his seat as he saw the ball heading towards where Dean was standing, his heart in his throat as the ball started it's decent down to Dean's waiting glove. _Don't drop it. Don't drop it. Don't drop it. _

Dean positioned himself with practiced ease and gloved the catch easily. Castiel noticed the second base runner caught between second and third. _The perfect opportunity for a double play _Castiel thought to himself. He'd come to learn a lot in the brief amount of time he'd spent watching the games with Anna and more recently Gabriel. He'd even asked Dean one morning about the game and some of the terminology.

Before Castiel could call out, Dean had noticed the runner's situation and threw the ball into the baseman with as much power he could manage. It was going to be tight. The runner's legs pumped fast to make up the ground back to the base but apparently Dean's arm was faster. The ball came in straight to the glove of the baseman and the runner's dive to reach the base was in vein as the baseman tagged him.

"OUT" the umpire declared "Lawrence wins!"

Cheers erupted around the ground as the players ran into celebrate with each other. Castiel stood from his seat as Gabriel jumped on top of him. He almost buckled over under the weight of the shorter man but held his own.

"Your man did it! He fucking did it!" Gabriel shouted into his ear

Castiel couldn't help the laugh that came out as Gabriel continued to jump up and down not releasing Castiel. "Gabriel, Gabriel! I can't breathe" he choked out

"Sorry dude" Gabriel let him go and stepped back just as Anna jumped into him. Luckily Anna was a lot more reserved in her excitement with the result.

"Come on. Let's go down and celebrate with them"

The trio made their way down to the field filled with people. They passed Mr and Mrs Winchester embracing each other with a smile on Mr Winchester's face that Castiel himself had never witnessed.

Students were everywhere all trying to get to the players to congratulate them and in the centre or it all was Dean. Castiel's heart skipped a beat at the smile on Dean's face. It matched the one that he'd seen that morning when Castiel told him he loved him. There were so many people Castiel was never going to be able to get through to where Dean was so he hung back a bit only to find Sam standing next to him.

"Hey Castiel. Great game huh?" Sam started before engulfing him in a friendly hug and letting Castiel go again.

"Hello Sam. Yeah great game. Dean did well" Castiel replied nodding over to where Dean was standing.

"Why aren't you over there with him?" Sam questioned

"Oh uhm… There was just heaps of people around and I couldn't get over there. Plus I'm sure he'd rather just wait for everyone to leave before I came over." Castiel answered looking down at his feet

"What are you talking about? Wait do you think Dean doesn't want to be seen with you?" Sam asks. Castiel doesn't reply instead keeps staring at his feet. "Well?" Sam asks again

This time Castiel lifts his head to look at Sam "Well, Dean didn't invite me to the after party and I thought that he just didn't ask me because he didn't want to be seen with me in front of his friends" as he finished his sentence he returned his gaze to the ground _God that sounds so stupid when I say it out loud._

"Oh my God" Sam lets out with a huff "You two are as bad as each other. Do you ever actually talk about anything? Look I know why Dean didn't ask you to the party but I'm not going to tell you why just that there's a good reason for it ok? Now go talk to him" Sam insisted pushing Castiel in Dean's direction.

Castiel let his feet follow as he was pushed towards where Dean was standing. As he approached Dean's eyes noticed him coming and his smile widened as Dean stepped forward towards Castiel pushing the students who were talking to him away. As Dean reaches Castiel he places his hands on his hips and smiles brighter and in that moment he realises Dean isn't ashamed of him. In fact it's the opposite _so why didn't he tell me about the fucking party?_

"Hey Cas"

"Hello Dean" Castiel replies smiling back before placing his hands on Dean's shoulders. "Congratulations. You played well"

"Thanks. So are we going to stand here talking all day or can I kiss you now?" Dean asks with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows

Castiel can't help but let out a small sigh "I'm such an idiot" he lets out before looking towards the ground unable to look Dean in the eye.

"Hey, hey Cas what's wrong?" Dean asks worriedly trying to get his eye contact.

Castiel keeps his gaze at their feet as he softly answers Dean's question "It's just… Gabriel, he uhm told me about this party… He said that it's like the biggest party of the year and that it happens every year after the last game of the season… He asked if I was going with you but you'd never asked me" Castiel stuttered out. Before Dean could protest Castiel continued "And I thought it was because you were ashamed or I don't know scared to be seen with me but now this…" He looks up into Dean's eyes "and I realise I'm a complete idiot for thinking you don't want to be seen with me" as he finishes he returns his gaze to the ground unable to continue looking Dean in the eye.

Dean is silent for a moment before Castiel can feel Dean's hands grip him tighter and pull him into a hug. Dean's arms wrap around Castiel and all Castiel can do is lean into Dean's touch and hug him back.

"You're right Cas. You are an idiot" Dean breathes into Castiel's ear before pulling back so he can look Castiel in the eye. "I didn't ask if you wanted to go to the party because I had something else planned. It's not because I'm ashamed to be seen with you and it hurts to think that you would actually think that of me. I just wanted to make tonight special and I didn't really want to spend it with other people. Just you and me but if you really want to go to the party then that's cool, we'll go to the stupid party because seriously, I'd just want to do whatever you want to do"

Castiel can't help but smile back at Dean "May I ask what's the plan?"

"Later," Dean replies with a smile "Right now I just want a kiss" Dean leans in and plants his lips against Castiel's and Castiel can't help but smile across Dean's lips before deepening it so their tongues are twisting together.

They are brought out of their moment as someone clears their throat. They pull apart to see Sam standing their grinning from ear to ear "Guess you sorted it out then huh Castiel?"

Castiel nods in reply before Dean speaks up "Yeah Sam we did. Now if you don't mind I've got a trophy to collect." Dean gives Castiel a peck of the cheek before heading off towards the presentation ceremony.

The respective captains and coaches give their speeches with the usual 'it was a hard fought game', 'it was a team effort', 'I'm proud of each and every one of you', 'thanks to the fans who stuck with us through the season', 'see you all next season's. They runners up receive their medals before the winning team is called to the stage and receives their winner's medals. Dean is last onto the stage with Coach Winchester right behind him to pick up the massive trophy. All Castiel can think of is how he can't wait to get Dean alone.

* * *

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry it was a little longer than 4 days :P Had a bit of a rest after a very long 3 weeks with uni. Hope this is okay :) Let me know with a review. I love you all :D and by the way I do take what you say to improve my writing AND if you're idea is pretty banging I might put it into the story SO LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS kthanxbai **


	16. Chapter 16

"So what's this plan of yours?" Castiel asks as he sits on the hood of the Impala with Dean standing between his legs. Castiel reaches forward and brushes a hand through Dean's still damp hair from his recent shower after the game.

Dean wiggles his eyebrows at Castiel "Wouldn't you like to know"

"Yes I would Dean, that's why I asked" Castiel retorts confused at Dean's comment

Dean huffs out a laugh and leans forward to press a kiss to Castiel lips before they're interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Ew gross. Get a room"

Castiel glanced up to see Gabriel striding towards them with Anna in tow. Dean growled against the crook of Castiel's neck

"Can't we just be alone?" Dean whispers against Castiel's skin. Castiel lets out a giggle before pushing Dean away and sliding onto the pavement.

"Hey Gabe, Anna, what are you doing here?" Castiel asks as they approach

"Well," Anna begins "We were wondering if we could get a ride to the party with you guys? If you're going that is" Anna and Gabriel look to Dean expectantly

"Dean," Castiel began "Can we go? Please?"

Dean groaned and looked at Castiel before replying "I kind of had something planned with Cas tonight so we weren't going to go to the party"

"Oh come on Dean," Gabriel started "You go to this party every year. Why can't you just do your little thing later?"

Castiel tugged Dean's arm to get his attention. He pulled his best puppy-dog eyes to try persuade his boyfriend to take them all to the party. _Please, please, please say yes_

Dean let out a disgruntled groan "Fine. We'll go but you have to find your own way home because Cas and I are leaving after an hour or two." He turned and looked back at Castiel before leaning in to whisper in his ear "You better make this up to me later"

Castiel chuckled before whispering back "I plan to"

-  
Dean parked the Impala a block away from Jake's house where Gabriel and Anna jumped out of the car with thanks to Dean before disappearing towards the house leaving Dean and Castiel.

"Dean, I know you just want to get to whatever it is you have planned for tonight so thank you for doing this. I've kind of been ignoring Anna and Gabriel to be with you so I just want to stay for a little bit and then we'll leave and I'm all yours for the rest of the night" Castiel let out locking eyes with Dean

Dean let out a sigh and looked away "Yeah okay Cas, I get it. Come on let's get this over and done with"

Castiel watched as Dean ran around the Impala to the passenger door opening it for him to let him out before closing it behind him. Castiel held out his hand hesitantly for Dean to hold not knowing if Dean would actually take hold. He glanced down at his hand waiting. It seemed like an eternity before there was warmth wrapping itself around his hand as Dean's fingers entwined with his own.

Dean let out a long breath before speaking "Ok let's do this"

They walked hand in hand to the door of what Castiel assumed must be Jake's house. The front door was open letting the loud music and voices escape into the street. As they entered the home, Castiel saw why it was always at Jake's house. His home was huge with a massive living area that had been cleared of furniture to create an impromptu dance floor that was packed with people. Off to the side was a massive wooden table filled with food and drinks and just to the side was the stereo system that had 2 massive speakers that were visibly vibrating as the music pumped out.

As Castiel took in the details of the home, he felt a warm breath in his ear before Dean's voice was in his ear "Do you want a drink?" Castiel had to strain to hear him but nodded in reply. "I'll be right back" Dean yelled again. Dean let go of his hand and made his way through the crowd towards the table to get them both a drink.

Castiel already missed the warmth of Dean's hand feeling alone in a house full of strangers. Sure he recognised them from school but he had never talked to any of them other than to ask basic questions. The only people he interacted with regularly other than Dean was Anna and Gabriel. Castiel glanced round the room looking for his friends when he spied them just outside on the porch overlooking the backyard pool area. He glanced over to where he had last seen Dean and couldn't see him so decided to head towards his friends.

Fighting his way through the 'dance floor' he finally made it to the sliding doors that lead out to the porch and stepped out feeling the cooler air on his cheeks as he did so. _Winter is definitely on the way_. Anna and Gabriel turned as he stepped out and greeted him with a smile.

"So guess Dean-o finally gave in and brought you inside?" Gabriel teased

"Yes obviously" Castiel replied "He is just getting us drinks but I saw you two so decided to come over"

"Would you like to dance Castiel?" Anna asked holding her hand out for him to take hold

Castiel hesitated for a moment "I uhm… I can't dance" he replied nervously looking down at his feet

"Oh come on" Anna stepped forward and took his hand and dragged him back inside towards the dance floor. Castiel stumbled at the force Anna had in her as she dragged him. They fought their way into the crowd a little before Anna stopped and turned and started dancing to the music. Castiel stood awkwardly watching not knowing what to do before Anna noticed his uncertainty and leaned forward to talk into his ear. "Just do what feels natural. Listen to the music and move to it. Don't worry about what other people are doing. Just do what feels right"

Castiel stood where he was for a moment longer before listening to the music and feeling the rhythm of the beat flow through him. He started to move his hips and loosen himself up before he started to move his feet too. The song was a fast paced song and had Anna whipping her read locks around and around in his face. Castiel felt himself get lost in the music and before he realised it he was moving to the beat and dancing in time with Anna complimenting her moves with as much grace.

Anna flicked her hair back to look up at Castiel with a grin on her face and a knowing look in her eyes. As the song ends she leans over to talk into his ear again "Told you it's not that hard. I think Dean loves it too" indicating over Castiel's shoulder as she speaks. Castiel turns in the direction Anna was looking to indeed find Dean looking at him with a smirk on his face. As the next song begins, Anna whispers in his ear once more "I have an idea. Just follow my lead"

Before Castiel can reply, Anna turns them around and pushes her back flush against Castiel's chest. She grabs Castiel's hands and places them onto her hips as she starts to grind down on him. Keeping her hands on top of his she moves, swaying her hips and pushing her head back on his shoulder to whisper in his ear, "Let's tease him. Move with me"

Castiel looks up to where Dean is leaning against the wall to see him smirking with eyebrows raised. Castiel smirks in reply and moves with Anna's hips grinding against her staring at Dean as he does so. Dean's smirk fades and his eyes fill with want as Castiel continues to grind. Castiel licks his lips seductively keeping eye contact trying to woo him over.

Anna giggles into Castiel's neck as Dean makes a move towards them. "Nice work Castiel. That's my queue to leave" She leans up and gives him a peck on the cheek before moving her way off the dance floor and out of sight.

Dean approached quickly grabbing Castiel's hips turning him around and pulling him against his chest. Castiel let his head fall back onto Dean's shoulder and turned to nuzzle into Dean's neck taking in the scent of Dean. It was a scent he never wanted to be without, grass mixed with apple and whatever cologne he always wore.

He inhaled in heavy breaths of Dean's scent as he moved his right hand up to grip the back of Dean's neck with the other resting on top of Dean's on his hip. He moved his hips down against Dean feeling his arousal against his ass causing a gasp to escape from his lips. Dean pushes into Castiel moving with him to the beat of the music moving faster, gripping his hips just a little tighter.

"Dean…" Castiel moans out into Dean's ear "Dean… Let's… Let's leave"

Dean chuckles against Castiel's ear causing Castiel to shiver as the warm breath brushes passed "I thought you'd never ask babe"

"Where are we going Dean?" Castiel asks as the Impala cruises away from Jakes house.

Dean turns to Castiel and gives him a wink "It's a surprise"

Castiel chuckles and turns to look out the window at the houses they pass by.

When the Impala slows down and turns into the carpark of the school, Castiel turns back to Dean "Dean, what are we doing here?"

Dean lets out a chuckle "Stop asking questions and follow me" Dean jumped out the Impala and walked around the back to the trunk, with Castiel close behind, getting out a basket with a blanket tucked on top under the handle and a baseball bat.

Castiel didn't say anything in regards to what Dean was planning as he'd just get annoyed he kept asking the same thing again and again. Dean held out his hand for Castiel to take hold which he did as soon as he noticed Dean put his hand out loving the warmth that radiated off Dean.

They made their way in comfortable silence, hand in hand down to the baseball field walking all the way out to the pitcher's mound where Dean put down the basket before picking up the blanket and putting it over the dirt. Dean looked up to Castiel with a grin before sitting down and patting the spot next to him indicating for Castiel to take a seat next to him.

Castiel took a seat next to Dean and snuggled close to him as Dean wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "So are you going to finally tell me what we're doing down here?"

"Well" Dean began pulling Castiel a little closer to his side "I got my Mom to pack us a picnic with Apple Pie" he said with a wink before continuing "And I thought maybe I could teach you a thing or two about baseball. If you're interested that is. I've got the key to the batting cage so we can do some hitting if you want"

Castiel thought it over for a moment before leaning in and kissing Dean passionately before pulling back again "This is so sweet Dean. Thank you but, if you don't mind I'd rather continue where we left off at the party" Castiel moved over top of Dean to straddle his lap before he leaned forward again claiming Dean's lips before Dean pulled back. Castiel looked at Dean confused "Is something wrong?"

"What? No. No of course not Cas. It's just I was really craving that apple pie" Castiel leaned over to where Dean had placed the picnic basket and fished out the pie. "Did your mother pack forks?" Without waiting for a reply, Castiel placed the pie in Dean's hands before looking in the basket again for forks before he found them.

"My Mom thinks of everything" Dean said with a grin and then burying his hand into the basket pulling out a condom and lube.

Castiel looked at Dean again with a smirk on his face "Dean, did you mother really pack that or was this just your plan all along to drag me down here and fuck me?"

"Hey, hey" Dean protested "I was going to woo you first but you decided you wanted to skip that but one thing is for sure. We are not skipping this pie. We did that last time and I don't want to do that again ok?" Dean said pointing a finger at Castiel

Castiel pushed his head back and laughed. He couldn't help it. Dean was so hell bent on eating this damn pie instead of being with his boyfriend for the first time. But whatever makes Dean happy makes Castiel happy. "Fine Dean, let's eat this damn pie"

They sat and enjoyed the pie taking turns eating off each other's forks with Castiel still sitting in Dean's lap. When finally Dean ate the last bite of the pie, Castiel took the plate and put it aside with the forks before leaning in to claim his lips.

"Mmmmm, Dean. You taste so good. Great idea to eat the pie first" Castiel whispered across Dean's lips.

"Told you so" Dean replied before leaning back into Castiel's lips

Castiel rocked his hips down onto Dean's earning a moan for his efforts encouraging him to keep going. He pushed down hard trying to get more friction as his erection grew in his jeans. As he rocked faster he could feel Dean's own cock rapidly getting harder.

"Ngh, Dean, take them off" Castiel demanded not even caring that they're in the centre of a baseball pitch where anyone could see. He moved his hands down and unzipped Dean's jeans before doing the same with his own. Castiel moved out of Dean's lap and laid down on the blanket next to Dean sliding out of his jeans and removing Dean's letterman so he sat in his boxers and tee shirt waiting for Dean who still hadn't made a move "Dean are you ready for this? I don't mind waiting"

Before Castiel could sit up, Dean was removing his own jeans and climbing top of Castiel silencing him with a kiss. "I'm ready for this Cas. God, I am so ready"

Castiel chuckled at Dean's eagerness before Dean silenced him again by pushing his shirt as high as it could go and sucking on his nipples. "Ngghhh Dean" Castiel moaned as Dean licked his way over to his other nipple giving it attention until it was hard and pink.

"Dean…" Castiel panted out "Fuck Dean…" As if to show Dean his urgency, Castiel pushed his hips up to Dean's getting another moan from the other man

"Ngh Cas"

Dean obviously got the message as he moved his hands lower pushing his fingertips under Castiel's waistband and removing his boxers from his legs before gripping his shaft and giving it a slow pump. He pushed himself back up to kiss Castiel passionately as he pumped getting faster. Castiel couldn't help but moan and arch into Dean's touch. He rocked his hips into Dean's hand before it started to get too much. "Dean…" Castiel panted "Dean, fuck me. Now please Dean"

Dean chuckled against Castiel's lips "So impatient"

"Can't wait. Need you now Dean. Please" Castiel panted out. He reached his hand out to where Dean had placed the lube earlier, popping the cap and spreading it on his fingers. He reached down behind himself and pushed a finger eagerly into his entrance hissing at the intrusion at first before he relaxed around his finger and pushed it slowly in and out.

"Fuck Cas. That's so hot" Castiel opened his eyes not realising he'd even closed them to see Dean back on his haunches watching. Castiel smirked at Dean before lifting his legs up and spreading them wider to give him a show.

A second finger soon joined his first scissoring his hole wider. He crooked his fingers knowing where that special spot inside him that caused him to writhe in pleasure was. He brushed passed his prostate and screamed "Dean, fuck Dean, so good"

"Cas, fuck" Castiel looked up to Dean to find him jacking himself off watching Castiel.

"Mmm you like this baby? I do this at night sometimes, thinking of you. Wanting your cock inside me. Fucking me till I can't scream anymore" Castiel voiced hoarse from pleasure. He pushed a third finger in as he rocked his hips down fucking himself on his fingers. "Ngh Dean, fuck, I'm almost there. Need you baby. Need you now"

Castiel watched as Dean reached for the condom ripping it open with his teeth before slipping it over his cock. Castiel removed his fingers, sitting up and rubbed his hand down Dean's shaft rubbing the excess lube onto his cock.

Castiel claimed Dean's lips again before pushing back to look at Dean in his green eyes blown with lust. Castiel laid back down on the blanket pulling Dean with him. "Fuck me Dean" Castiel whispered into Dean's ear.

Dean didn't need to be told again. He pulled back kneeling between Castiel's legs before pulling his hips up with one hand either side and pulling him partly into his lap. Dean grabbed his shaft and guided it to Castiel's entrance before slowly pushing the head inside. They both gasped at the intrusion. Castiel hissed with pain as Dean pushed a little further inside.

"Keep going Dean, I'm fine" Castiel hissed out trying to relax himself as Dean pushed in. Finally, Dean was fully sheathed inside Castiel with both hands braced either side of Castiel's head panting.

"Fuck Cas, your so fucking tight." Dean gasped out

Castiel squeezed his eyes closed tighter at the pain as he adjusted to Dean being fully inside him. After a minute, he'd relaxed himself to be able to feel the pleasure. "Move Dean. Please move"

Dean started to canter his hips slowly thrusting into Castiel barely moving. _He's afraid he's going to break me. Fuck I need more. _"Faster Dean. Fuck please move faster. I'm not going to break. I want to feel it"

Dean picked up the pace after that. Moving his hips in and out shallow fast thrusts until he pulled almost entirely out of Castiel and pushing straight back in again slapping his balls on Castiel's ass. "Nggghh Cas, Fuck, so fucking hot. Open your eyes baby. I want to see those blue orbs"

Castiel opened his eyes at Dean's request moving his hands at the same time to grip Dean's shoulders. He then wrapped his legs around Dean's waist pulling him in closer. "Fuck Dean. God, so good"

Dean picked up the pace further before wrapping his hand around Castiel's achingly hard cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. Castiel arched his back into Dean's touches throwing his head back in pleasure as Dean's cock brushed his prostate over and over.

"Fuck Dean, I'm gonna, I'm-" He moaned before he saw nothing but white behind his eyelids as he came hard over Dean's hand and his stomach.

"Cas!" Dean screamed as he followed Castiel over the edge coming hard into the condom before collapsing on top of Castiel.

Castiel collapsed under Dean's weight but not minding being this close to Dean, wanting it to last forever. Castiel brushed a hand through Dean's sweaty hair as they both came down from their highs. As their breathing returned to normal, Dean lifted himself up and pulled out removing the condom and putting it off to the side to get rid of later.

Castiel pulled Dean back down into a lazy open mouthed kiss that lasted for a few minutes before they both pulled back needing air. "I love you, Dean" Castiel said while absently brushing his hand through Dean's hair.

"I love you too Cas" Dean replied before kissing him tenderly. "Come on, I've got the key to the sheds too. Let's go get cleaned up then we can actually eat the rest of the dinner my Mom packed" Dean stood up grabbing his boxers and sliding them back on.

Castiel laughed again before moving to get his own boxers and following Dean across the field to the sheds smiling the whole way.

* * *

**A/N Wow I suck at updating. So sorry for taking so long work decided to give every shift they needed covering last week. But I have a few days off now so I will finish this story up in the next couple of days :) Also that public sex scene was inspired by Larkafree :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**6 Months Later**

The six months in between their first time and graduation, they fucked like the teenagers they are. With baseball season over, Dean had a lot more time on his hands and was round at Castiel's house just about every day after school where Castiel was pounded into the mattress, the couch, the floor, the wall tiles of the shower, and just about every surface in his house. Of course it was never at Dean's house with his father's strict PG policy but they didn't mind. Castiel loved it and he loved Dean. After every time – fast or slow – they told each other they loved them and that was never going to change.

-  
Castiel took one final glance around his room before taking a deep breath and heading down the stairs. His mother is waiting for him with a huge grin on her face, camera in hand snapping pictures.

Castiel shields his face with his hand shying away from the camera before telling his mother off "Mom, stop. Please" Castiel grunted out

"It's not every day your only child graduates from high school, Castiel" his mother retorts "Let me have my camera till after the ceremony and then I will put it away"

Castiel rolls his eyes before letting out a sigh "Fine, but seriously you don't need to take a photo every two seconds."

His mother pokes his tongue out in reply before moving towards the door, grabbing her purse from the table by the door and heading onto the porch. Castiel quickly follows behind, gown cap in hand.

They arrive at the school to find the Winchester's waiting for them with Dean looking very depressed in his gown. Castiel can't help but laugh at Dean's pouty face. _He's so fucking adorable._

"What's up with you?" Castiel asks as he approaches Dean.

Sam starts laughing which stops as soon as Dean sends him a death glare "I hate this stupid thing. It looks like I'm wearing a dress" Dean replies angrily fiddling with his gown.

Castiel gets into Dean's personal space and plants a passionate kiss on his lips before pulling back to look him in the eye. "You look very handsome Dean" Castiel leans in again to whisper in his ear "If you stop complaining maybe we can have some fun later"

Castiel leans back again to observe Dean's reaction who is clearly considering the offer before he replies "Don't objectify me"

Castiel can't help but chuckle "Come on. Let's get inside"

-  
Castiel sat nervously in his seat waiting for his name to be called to go up on stage and collect his diploma. To say it had been a strange year was putting it mildly. He'd broken up with his cheating boyfriend in Balthazar only to be uprooted and moved to Lawrence where he fell madly in love with one certain Dean Winchester after knowing the boy for only a few weeks. But through it all he was happy and that was all that mattered.

As his name was called he took a deep breath and made his way up the stairs towards their Principal. _Don't trip, don't fucking trip. _He made it without incident and collected his diploma before turning to face the crowd with a huge grin eyeing out his mother crying taking pictures before laying eyes on Dean who had an even bigger grin on his face. Castiel made his way off the stage and to his seat waiting to watch his boyfriend to make his way to the stage.

Of course, with the last name of Winchester, Castiel was waiting forever. He snuck glances at Dean who returned them every so often with a nervous grin as he itched closer and closer. Eventually, Dean made his way to the stage, collecting his diploma with the Dean Winchester smile before turning and grinning at Castiel and his family.

The ceremony drew to a close with the Valedictorian presenting a cliché speech about how high school will be the highlight of their lives and they're never going to forget the friends they've made along the way. _What a load a horse shit. _

Castiel stood from his seat and made his way over to where Dean was who brought him into a bone crushing hug before exclaiming "We did it baby!"

"Dean, can't breathe" Castiel squealed out.

"Sorry Cas" Dean replied before letting him go again.

"Come on, let's go see the parents" Castiel said grabbing Dean's hand and tugging him towards where his mother and the Winchesters were waiting.

As the arrived Dean's mother ran forward putting her arms around Dean "Congratulations honey! I'm so proud of you!"

Castiel spied his own mother snapping pictures before she ran over herself and wrapped Castiel in a hug that said it all. "So proud of you baby" she said as she released him with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Mom" Castiel replied before moving over to where Dean was standing.

"Alright you two," Castiel's mother began "Picture time" she said with a grin.

Castiel grimaced but knew there was no way out of it so he put his arm around Dean's waist who turned and kissed him on the cheek as his mother took the photo.

"Naw you two" Castiel's mother cooed "So adorable"

Castiel was about to retort before Dean gave him a look the told him to shut it and take it. Their moment was interrupted as Mr Winchester came over and Dean stood back from Castiel a little. Even though he'd told them he was fine with their relationship, they could still feel a little hostility towards them whenever they were at Dean's house.

John stepped forward placing his hand on Dean's shoulder looking him in the eye "I'm proud of you son" he spoke before pulling Dean into a short embrace and stepping back again.

"Thanks Dad" Dean replied as John walked over to Mary and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Alright, alright. Group photo time" Castiel's mother announced before asking a stranger to take a photo of them all.

They gathered together with John and Mary in the back with Sam by their side who was quickly reaching Dean's height. Dean and Castiel stood in the front with Castiel's mother standing just behind them next to John. The photo was snapped as they all flashed their winning grins.

As they stepped out of the group, Gabriel and Anna wandered over.

"Hey love birds," Gabriel greeted "Want to go to the diner? Anna said she'd shout"

"I said no such thing" Anna protested slapping Gabriel on the arm

Gabriel rubbed the sore spot as he replied "Alright, so she didn't. But still, you guys going to come with us?"

Castiel glanced to Dean who just nodded "Yep, we'll come with" he replied smiling

As they said their goodbyes to their family promising to be back in time for their celebration dinner, Castiel's mother hauled the four friends - who had become a lot closer over the last six months with Anna and Dean rekindling their broken friendship - into one last photo before they were allowed to take off their gowns and head off to the diner.

-  
The four friends sit in a booth at the diner eating apple pie discussing their plans for the future.

"So Castiel, you excited for art school?" Anna asks as she finishes her pie.

Castiel swallows his mouthful before looking up to Anna with a grin "Yes, so excited. I can't wait to start especially if this man here," Castiel slides his arm around Dean's waist and leans into his side nuzzling into his neck before turning his head to face Anna again "is going to become a successful manager and looks after me when I'm an artist"

Castiel turns his head to look back at Dean as he replies "Course I will babe"

Castiel grins as Dean leans down to place a kiss on his lips before they're interrupted by gagging sounds coming from Gabriel.

"Get a room you two. Seriously the amount of times I've had to say that over the last six months is disturbing and sometimes, you really need to get a room. There's some things I just do not want to see." Gabriel protests sending a glare at Castiel and Dean before his features soften again "Although, it's nice to see that you two are happy even if Dean was a complete douchebag"

"HEY!" Dean protests before Castiel interrupts him

"He did say _was_ Dean. And you admitted to me you were and you've changed for the better now." Castiel says with a grin "Right guys"

Anna and Gabriel both nod in agreement before Anna speaks "You have Dean. You're like what you used to be like when were friends. It's so good to see"

Dean blushes at Anna's comment which Castiel can't help but find utterly adorable. Even after six months together, Dean still blushes after every compliment Castiel gives him which only makes Castiel's heart and his downstairs brain swell.

To let Dean know his thoughts, Castiel slides his hand onto Dean's thigh under the table and squeeze gently causing Dean to look down at Castiel wide eyed. Castiel smirks in reply and slowly slides his hand further up Dean's jean clad thighs before cupping his package and feeling it grow in interest. Castiel extends his fingers and slowly rubs the front of his jeans before Dean clears his throat and announces to the table that he and Castiel need to leave to get ready for their dinner.

"Oh piss off Dean. You two are going to fuck. You don't need to lie to us Dean-o. We know exactly what you're up to" Gabriel says with a smirk before moving to leave, with Anna in tow, before the activities between the lovers escalates to something he does not want to see.

Castiel smirks at his friend "See you later guys!" he calls out. His friend waves a hand over his shoulder before returning his attention back to Dean and whispering in his ear "Come on, let's go. I'm horny as fuck and I need you _now_"

Castiel gets up from the booth and quickly makes his way over to the door looking over his shoulder to see Dean quickly moving to follow before slipping out the door and towards the Impala. Dean finally catches up as he slides in the Impala. Dean starts it up with a purr and pulls away from the kerb before Castiel speaks again his voice deep with arousal "My house. Mom's out. Speed I don't care."

-  
They'd barely made it in the door before Castiel was on Dean like a monkey climbing a tree. Castiel leaped into Dean's arms as he closed the door wrapping his legs around Dean's waist and his arms around his neck before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss that portrayed his need to his boyfriend. Castiel felt Dean's arms wrap around his legs with his hands resting on his rear pulling him up to make the angle easier for their mouths to move with each other before he pulled back slightly to look Castiel in the eye with a smirk.

"Couldn't wait huh Babe?" Dean remarked

"Hell no" Castiel replied before reclaiming Dean's mouth earning a deep groan from the stronger man.

"Couch or bed?" Dean whispered across Castiel's lips

A wicked thought encroached into Castiel's mind at Dean's question "How about," Castiel began "Kitchen table? Want you to bend me over and fuck me hard so whenever I'm eating all I can think about is how you fucked my brains out right in that very spot"

Dean groaned at Castiel's confession before replying "Nggh Babe, I love your fucking dirty mouth. You go get ready, I'll get the lube" Dean let go of Castiel placing him back on the floor lightly.

Castiel reluctantly moved away from Dean before heading towards the kitchen shedding his clothes as he went, he didn't want to waste time after all. By the time he was in the kitchen, he'd removed his dress shirt, shoes, socks, belt and in the process of taking off his jeans. He slipped out of them throwing them towards the far corner so they wouldn't get in the way before removing his boxers so was now stark naked in his own kitchen. He couldn't help but giggle at the kinkiness of what he and Dean were about to do but he couldn't care less. The way his cock grew harder at the thought of what was to come was an indication he had no intentions of stopping.

When Dean arrived from collecting the lube from Castiel's bedroom, Castiel had bent himself over the table exposing his ass in the air, cock trapped between his stomach and the surface of the wooden table. He has both palms face down on the table above his head with his left cheek pressed into the table looking towards the door where Dean was standing with a wicked grin and lust blown eyes.

Castiel smirked at Dean before wiggling his rear in invitation "Come on Dean, it ain't gonna fuck itself"

Dean bit his bottom lip before replying "Damn Babe," Dean begins as he walks over to where Castiel is standing placing his hands on Castiel's hips "I could come just looking at you bent over just for me. Mmmm delicious"

Castiel hears Dean lick his lips before his ass cheeks are being spread and he feels a warm wet feeling over his entrance. Castiel can't help but moan "Nggh fuck Dean, you've never done that before," Dean's tongue takes another step further and breaches Castiel's entrance "Ngggh fuck, don't stop, don't fucking stop" and Castiel has lost it. He can't think anymore. All he can do is wriggle and writhe under Dean's tongue as it slowly stretches his entrance before there's a finger sliding in next to the tongue.

Castiel pushes back into the finger as Dean leans back replacing his tongue with a second finger. Castiel feels Dean lean over his back still pumping his fingers in and out as he whispers into Castiel's ear "Mmm knew you'd like that Babe, you just wait, I'm going to fill you with my come and then lick it all out with my tongue" Castiel shudders at the thought of Dean using his gorgeous tongue again. The movement doesn't go un-noticed by Dean who chuckles before whispering again "You like that Babe? Hmm Cas? You like me tongue fucking you?"

Castiel keens again as Dean pushes a third finger inside him not even feeling any pain when they do this anymore, just pure pleasure of having his lover fill him up. Dean crooks his fingers brushing into the sensitive muscle that has Castiel crying out in pleasure before he's shooting his load all over the table beneath his stomach Dean's name passing his lips as he goes into ecstasy.

As he comes down from his high, he's vaguely aware of the fingers still pumping in his ass, stretching him wider until suddenly they're gone and Dean's putting his fingers in Castiel's mouth. Castiel licks them greedily smiling at the taste. _Definitely glad we decided to buy the apple flavoured lube now. _"Mmm, Dean. I fucking love you" Castiel moans around Dean's fingers.

"I know you do Babe. I fucking love you too. You ready for my cock? Feeling empty with nothing in there?" Dean cusses out hot breath passing over Castiel's ear as his dick starts to harden again. _Thank fuck I'm a teenager. _

"Yes Dean, need it. Need your cock in me now" Castiel rasps, voice hoarse from his previous orgasm.

"So fucking greedy for it" Dean replies standing himself up again but before Castiel can protest at the loss of Dean's warmth on his back, Dean's cock is breaching his entrance and slowly inching it's way inside.

"FUCK DEAN" Castiel screams out as Dean's dick fully sheaths inside his ass. Castiel will never get sick of this feeling of having Dean's cock filling him up. If he could, he would have Dean inside him every day, all day (hence why they fuck like rabbits). Castiel adjusts to the consequential pain that comes with Dean filling him so fast but he doesn't mind it. Sometimes he just likes it rough and right now, that's exactly what he wants. "Move Dean, for the love of God fucking move"

Dean obviously needs no further encouragement before he's pulling out and slamming back into Castiel hard and fast with no thought to make the movements gradual as if he knows exactly how Castiel wants it right now. _He should fucking know, we've been at this for six months._

Castiel's pushing himself back into Dean's thrusts causing friction between his cock and the table and damn if that feels good. Just as he's about to move a hand beneath himself to take hold of his shaft, Dean's fingers are in his hair pulling him back to stand upright with his back pushed against Dean's chest as he fucks harder into him.

The change of angle has Dean striking Castiel's prostate on every thrust causing loud moans to escape. But Castiel doesn't care. He knows his moans are only going to get Dean to pump him harder. Castiel's hands drag through the come mess on the table causing his hands to slide across the table surface. Dean notices gripping tighter on Castiel's hips hard enough to cause bruises. Castiel loves it when Dean fucks him that hard that he's got evidence the next day because damn, that makes him Dean's and Dean's only.

Dean releases one hand to take hold of Castiel's dick and pumps him in time with his thrusts and all Castiel can do is send his head back to rest on Dean's shoulder as his pornographic moans fill the kitchen. Before Dean's voice is in his ear again "Come one Babe, come for me. So fucking close to filling you. Come with me Babe"

"Nggh Dean…." Is the only thing that Castiel pants out before his second orgasm is ripped through him, his come spilling over Dean's hand and some joining the rest on the table. As he's coming down from his high, he feels the sudden warmth of Dean's own load filling him up as Castiel's own name passes from Dean's lips.

Castiel collapses forward onto the table again, Dean following pressing onto his back before Dean is pulling out. Castiel whines at the loss before once again he feels that tongue pushing at his entrance licking out the come that's leaking. Castiel's too sensitive to reap the benefit of having his lover eat him out but the sensation is still a great way to come down from his second high of the evening.

Seconds, minutes, hours – Castiel doesn't know – before Dean is finished and pulling Castiel down to the floor to rest with his back to Dean's chest. He winces slightly at the pain as he sits but damn is that a good pain.

The only noise in the kitchen is their ragged pants slowly returning to normal before Dean breaks the silence "Damn Cas, best idea ever."

Castiel chuckles at Dean's remark "Definitely not going to forget that anytime soon"

"If you do," Dean begins "We can always just do it again"

"Well maybe I should forget then?" Castiel retorts before they both throw their heads back in laughter.

Castiel spins in Dean's embrace to look his boyfriend in the eye seeing the glint in his eyes that tells him this is real. Dean is his. Forever.

Fin

* * *

**A/N IT'S FINISHED. I'm sorry I took so long to finally wrap this up. I had a real lack of motivation. Thank you all for being their along that way. You helped me out a lot :P I'll be back in the new year with a new story that I've had on my mind for a while so look out for it :) Please review new or old I love reading all your thoughts :D**


	18. Timestamp Note

Don't get too excited it's not another chapter :P but I forgot to put in at the end that if you would like a timestamp on any of the events that Dean was involved in or something that was just brushed over then let me know and I'll see what I can do for you. I'm keen to write a few of them e.g. Anna's confrontation with Dean and Sam helping Dean out but I won't do it unless people actually want them so let me know :) kthanksbai


End file.
